<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>MCSM: El origen de un héroe. by 0ne_Love</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29538264">MCSM: El origen de un héroe.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/0ne_Love/pseuds/0ne_Love'>0ne_Love</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Female Jesse (Minecraft), MCSM - Freeform, Minecraft, Minecraft: Story Mode, Redstone (Minecraft)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:47:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29538264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/0ne_Love/pseuds/0ne_Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Casi toda la historia dentro de la vida de Jesse estaba completa, al igual que la de sus amigos y habitantes que lo rodeaban, sin embargo, una misteriosa chica y una rara marca en su hombro lo obligarán a descubrir un transfondo de su pasado totalmente desconocido.</p>
<p>Obligado a irse de su hogar, deberá de conocer una de las mas importantes familias que haya tenido Overwold desde el principio de los tiempos, y tomar una difícil decisión que lo llevará a elegir entre su nación y el nuevo reino que le tocará gobernar.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex/Steve (Minecraft), Axel/Olivia (Minecraft), Harper/Ivor (Minecraft), Jesse/Lukas (Minecraft), Jesse/Petra (Minecraft), Radar/Valorie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1.0 Prologo.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El pasado puede estar lleno de misterios, errores, fracasos, experiencias y aprendisajes. Puede ser nuestro elemento ante los nuevos retos que nos toque enfrentarnos, pero a la vez, puede convertirse en nuestro peor enemigo a vencer.</p><p>Desde tiempos inmemorables, nuestro mundo ha sido testigo de grandes cambios y hazañas que lo han forjado por completo. Comenzando por la creación y formación del mismo por parte de los administradores, siguiendo con el surgimiento de las primeras ciudades civilizadas, continuando con el origen de los antiguos constructores y la formación de los conocimientos básicos, avanzado hacía la primera orden de héroes que le dieron protección e inspiración a varias personas, y, finalizando con lo que sería "la gran revolución social", guiada por quienes serían la auténtica orden de la piedra.</p><p>A partir de este punto, hemos avanzado mucho, dándole más sentido a esta línea del tiempo que parecía borrosa desde un principio, pero que, con el tiempo empezó a adquirir una forma más clara que antes. Ahora, todo parece estar como debería de estar, sin embargo, quedó un pequeño clavo suelto entre toda esta formación historica que acabamos de conocer, y la cual debió de haberse aclarado desde un principio.</p><p>Sabemos bien que Jesse y sus amigos fueron inspirados por los grandes guerreros de sus tiempos para volverse los siguientes guardianes de su cuidad, pero, de aqui nos debemos de plantear la siguiente pregunta. ¿Quienes inspiraron a esos anteriores guerreros a volverse lo que antes eran? Y ¿Quienes enseñaron a los antiguos constructores todo el conocimiento que tienen en sus mentes?</p><p>Esto nos demuestra que no conocemos todo desde su verdadero principio u origen, y eso nos hace crear más preguntas de lo mismo en vez de respuestas claras y concisas. Aunque, nos hace ver qué todo tiene su debido tiempo, lugar y momento para dejarse descubrir hacía nosotros ... Y eso por fin le sucederá a nuestro protagonista, o más bien, a nuestros protagonistas.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 1.1 La llegada a la ciudad Faro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Había pasado más de un año desde que Jesse dejó Ciudad Faro para acompañar a su amiga Petra en su travesía como aventurera. Mantuvo en flote lo que fue alguna vez su promesa de permanecer junto a ella durante el largo y eterno recorrido que harían por todo el mundo, hasta que este llegara a su fin.</p>
<p>Durante el tiempo en el que estuvo fuera de sus servicios como líder, experimentó un sinfín de aventuras inigualables que compartió a todo momento con su fiel amiga: desde exploraciones en las profundidades, hasta rescates de aldeas amenazadas por el peligro. Aquellos meses estuvieron llenos de tanta acción y aventura que parecían jamás acabar, y eso a ellos les alegraba y emocionaba como nunca.</p>
<p>Ahora, ya era momento de que regresara a su hogar para retomar su responsabilidad como líder de la ciudad y de la orden de la piedra. Disfrutó mucho el tiempo que compartió con su querida compañera, sin embargo, su aventura terminaba hoy con el regreso hacia su amada y querida "Ciudad Faro", la cual anhelaba con todas sus ganas volverla a ver una vez más.</p>
<p>Ambos amigos, montados sobre sus caballos, cabalgaban por un camino hecho de arcilla amarilla perfectamente colocada en línea recta, decorada en sus costados por varios tipos de vegetación típicos del bioma del que pertenecían. Mientras andaban por dicha ruta, charlaban plácidamente sobre distintas cosas que los mantenían alegres y felices en todo momento, todo por tal de evitar que el ambiente se volviera aburrido y sin tanta gracia.</p>
<p>— Y, dime ... ¿Qué se siente regresar a tu casa luego de tanto tiempo? — preguntó Petra con curiosidad, esperando la respuesta de dicha cuestión que elaboró al azar.</p>
<p>— Realmente, siento un mar entero de emociones — contestó Jesse con felicidad, y a la vez con nerviosismo, ya que no estaba del todo seguro de lo que podría sentir con ese acontecimiento tan especial e importante — No sé si sentir miedo, temor, alegría o tristeza por lo que me puede esperar en la ciudad, pero, al menos sé que nada malo me sucederá una vez que llegué ahí.</p>
<p>— Es obvio que nada malo te pasará al llegar - contestó risueña por lo escuchado — Honestamente, yo sólo puedo sentir una gran inseguridad por no reconocer nada, pero a la vez, una enorme felicidad por ver a todos de nuevo, o al menos a Lukas y a Radar. Los únicos que se quedaron a cargo de tu ciudad.</p>
<p>— Si, ellos. —  Dio una pequeña sonrisa al escuchar ambos nombres que llevaba tiempo sin escuchar, y los cuales extrañaba pronunciar — También deseo verlos otra vez, aunque, me siento mal por haberle dejado todo el trabajo y responsabilidad a Radar. Sólo espero que, en cuanto me vuelva a ver, no me mate por todo lo malo que le hice pasar.</p>
<p>Petra sólo volvió a reír con lo escuchado, casi sin poder creerle a su amigo — ¡Jesse! ¿Cómo crees que Radar te mataría por tal cosa? Él fue quien aceptó contento tu oferta de trabajo, a pesar de las consecuencias que traería eso. Además, tu eres su héroe. Mucho menos te haría daño o te atacaría por darle tu puesto.</p>
<p>— Es cierto, pero de todas formas, es posible que haya cambiado de actitud durante todo este tiempo en el que nos fuimos — contestó afirmando su postura ante su amiga, ya que en cierta parte sentía que él había cambiado por completo.</p>
<p>— Puede ser, pero lo dudo mucho — defendió su palabra, asegurando su idea principal — Su inocencia sobresale más que su enojo por otras personas. Tu mismo lo sabes, Jesse.</p>
<p>— Bueno, quien sabe. No lo conocemos mucho para estar seguros de eso. Así como no sabíamos que vivía en Ciudad de Campeones en el pasado.</p>
<p>— Es verdad, es verdad — asintió la cabeza, dándole la razón a su amigo — Pero, por lo mientras mantengamos en mente que él no será el único que tendrá una extraña reacción al vernos otra vez. También están los ciudadanos, Lukas, Jack, Nurm y un sinfín de fans enloqueciendo por verte otra vez.</p>
<p>— Oh, Petra ... — con escuchar tales cosas, le causó una extraña sensación en su barriga que lo obligó a abrazarla con ambas manos, cosa que lo hizo verse mal y enfermo — ... Ahora me siento mucho peor de lo que estaba antes, y todo por tu culpa.</p>
<p>— Ay, lo siento — se disculpó, dándole una sonrisa de pena — No me imaginé que tu mar de emociones fuese un océano completo — se burló del estado en el que se encontraba Jesse por sus nervios, a lo cual empezó a reírse fuertemente.</p>
<p>Jesse, por el otro lado, igual le encontró gracia al chiste de Petra que elaboró repentinamente, y eso le causó la misma risa que a ella, pero a la vez provocó un aumento de dolor en su parte abdominal, la cual no estaba completamente saludable.</p>
<p>En cuanto ambos se relajaron, siguieron recorriendo la arcilla amarilla de forma calmada, a la vez que veían el bello paisaje que los rodeaba por los costados. Contemplaban los árboles, las flores y los verdes pastos que les hacían recordar los viejos tiempos que compartieron con sus demás amigos, justo antes de que se volvieran las personas más grandiosas de su dimensión y antes de todas las tragedias que vivieron de forma constante.</p>
<p>Siguieron cabalgando un poco más por la misma ruta, hasta que llegaron a un lindo prado lleno de colores naturales que mostraba de forma clara, y desde distancia la entrada de la Ciudad Faro, al igual que un enorme cartel blanco con letras multicolor que les daba la bienvenida a lo que sería su viejo y añorado hogar.</p>
<p>— "Bienvenidos a 'Ciudad Faro': el hogar de los héroes y cuna de la creatividad" — pronunció Petra mientras leía el cartel de bienvenida, casi entrecerrado los ojos para distinguirlo con claridad. — ... Supongo que esto debió ser idea de Radar, ¿No?</p>
<p>— Supongo que si — contestó en corto, también viendo lo mismo — Al parecer, si está haciendo un buen trabajo como líder desde que lo dejé a cargo.</p>
<p>— Demasiado — contestó cruzando los brazos, sin despegarme la vista a dicho cartel — Ni a mí se me ocurriría una idea cómo esta para la entrada.</p>
<p>— Ni a mí, pero confieso que hizo correcto en hacerlo, así dan más ganas de adentrarse a la ciudad — comentó dando una sonrisa, viendo la simple belleza que mostraba aquel cartel lleno de optimismo y felicidad que radiaba una inexplicable alegría de forma indirecta. En cuanto dejó de verlo, fijó sus ojos hacia en frente, viendo desde la distancia la gran entrada de color rojo que tapaba en mucho el interior de su ciudad. — Petra, mira — señaló con emoción — Ya casi estamos cerca de nuestro hogar.</p>
<p>Su amiga volteó al lugar que señalaba, y claramente, observó lo mismo que él — Es verdad, ¡Ya estamos muy cerca! — expresó con alegría, alzando los brazos en señal de Victoria por el logro que acababan de conseguir. Con tan solo verlo fijamente, una idea creativa se generó en su cabeza, la cual deseaba que su amigo participara en ella — ¿Una carrera hasta allá? — preguntó con tono retador, intentando incitar a su amigo a dicho reto.</p>
<p>— ¿Una carrera? — preguntó arqueando una ceja, ya que no le parecía tan buena idea hacer tal cosa — No creo que sea lo más prudente.</p>
<p>— Oh, vamos Jesse — suplicó — Sólo es una inocente carrera hacía las puertas, ¿Qué tiene de malo hacer eso?</p>
<p>— Es que ... aún no estoy seguro de entrar aún - respondió con algo de inseguridad, sintiendo cómo el dolor regresaba al mismo sitio.</p>
<p>— Ah, ¿hablas de lo de tu dolor y el mar de emociones? — preguntó haciendo notar la disminución de sus ánimos por correr.</p>
<p>— Si — contestó mientras la veía sin tanta confianza, expresando claramente la inestabilidad que presentaba.</p>
<p>Jesse, a pesar de que fuese una persona llena de valor y coraje, había algunas veces en las que regresaba a su personalidad anterior, actuando como un niño lleno de temor ante lo nuevo y lo desconocido, y este era uno de esos casos en los que, a pesar de que se trataba de algo que ya conocía desde mucho, no podía estar del todo confiado con lo que veía ahora, o lo que lograba ver desde donde estaba.</p>
<p>Petra, siendo su amiga más cercana hasta ahora, comprendía con claridad el problema que pasaba su amigo con lo nuevo y desconocido. En cierta parte se sentía igual que él, aunque no con la misma intensidad. Pensó que con la carrera esa inseguridad se desvanecería en instantes, sin embargo, su idea no parecía funcionar el día de hoy.</p>
<p>— Entiendo — habló un poco desanimada — Lo haré a tu manera, si eso te hace sentir bien, compañero.</p>
<p>— Gracias por entender, Petra — Agradeció con la mirada, dándole una pequeña sonrisa como señal de ello. — Tendremos que seguir nuestro camino, pero a paso lento y conciso.</p>
<p>— Como tu digas amigo, como tú digas — afirmó la idea de su compañero, para luego voltear al último destino que los esperaba.</p>
<p>Ambos amigos volvieron a fijarse hacía en frente, viendo directamente la gran entrada roja que ya no se encontraba tan lejos como pensaban. Movieron sus corceles a dicho objeto rojo, preparándolos para terminar el viaje que empezaron desde hace una semana atrás.</p>
<p>Jesse Inhaló una bocanada de aire para tomar seguridad, posteriormente exhaló lentamente todo, sintiendo como su dolor disminuía poco a poco, al igual que las emociones que presentaba en su corazón. En cuanto estuvo listo para continuar, le dio marcha al caballo hacia gran entrada roja, siendo seguido por su amiga desde uno de sus lados.</p>
<p>Casi al mismo tiempo, los amigos siguieron cabalgando lo poco que quedaba del camino amarillento, viendo como cada vez más se acercaban a la renovada y desconocida 'cuna' de la creatividad de la que alguna vez se habían alejado. Con cada trote que daban, Jesse sentía la rara sensación de miedo recorriendo todo su cuadrado cuerpo a una velocidad alta. Sabía bien que esto era normal en un ser humano, y que no debía de pensar tanto la misma idea una y otra vez, sólo debía de actuar natural y dejar que todos lo recibieran a su manera, al igual que su fiel compañera pelirroja.</p>
<p>Continuaron avanzando cada vez más, hasta que lograron llegar a la gran entrada de arcilla roja con blanco. Por unos segundos se quedaron viéndola, admirando la gran altura que tenía y el bello diseño que portaba a simple vista. Sintieron cómo los recuerdos regresaban a sus memorias, al igual que los bellos momentos que tenían al cruzar esa entrada, momentos que deseaban repetir una vez más, y los cuales apreciaban como nada en el mundo.</p>
<p>De un momento a otro, ese bello sentimos de nostalgia fue anulado repentinamente por un extraño sonido de mecanismos en movimiento, los cuales hicieron que los bloques de la entrada empezaran a despegarse uno por uno, de forma organizada y totalmente espléndida.</p>
<p>Poco a poco, la gran entrada se retiraba de su lugar original, dando a mostrar en partes el misterioso interior que ocultaba casi por completo. Mientras eso pasaba, los nervios y emociones de ambos aumentaban<br/>descontroladamente, haciendo que ninguno de ellos pronunciada alguna palabra o emitiera algún sonido.</p>
<p>En cuanto todos los bloques rojos se retiraron de sus vistas, pudieron contemplar uno de los paisajes más asombrosos, increíbles e irrepetibles que jamás hayan visto en sus vidas. Ahora, lo único que podían contemplar era una inigualable ciudad llena de arte y creatividad que parecía desbordarse hacía todas partes y a todas direcciones.</p>
<p>Estatuas, estructuras, edificios, fuentes y tiendas se dejaban mostrar a la entrada, al igual que varias personas que caminaban pasificamente enfrente de ellos de manera contenta y tranquila.</p>
<p>Jesse y Petra sólo podían expresar un rostro de asombro y total felicidad con lo que alcanzan a persivir. No podían creer lo que ahora contemplaban, ni siquiera reconocían un poco de lo que sus ojos podían observar. Simplemente todo era distinto, y fantástico, cómo si realmente no estuvieran en la misma ciudad de la que alguna vez dejaron hace un año atrás, y todo por vivir nuevas aventuras en tierras muy lejanas.</p>
<p>En cuanto los ciudadanos notaron que la entrada estaba abierta, al igual que los visitantes que yacian parados ahí, empezaron a gritar y saludar con mucho gozo y felicidad, como si hubieran ganado alguna guerra o vencido algún villano poderoso. Ellos tampoco creían que su líder y su amiga regresaron luego de bastante tiempo de ausencia, y eso los hacía sentir felices y contentos, como jamás lo habían sido en sus vidas.</p>
<p>-¡Es Jesse y Petra! - gritó uno desde la distancia.</p>
<p>-¡Nuestro líder ha vuelto! ¡Nuestro líder ha vuelto! - anunció otro a todo pulmón.</p>
<p>-¡Han regresado! ¡Han regresado! - expresó otra desde la cima de un puente de madera, haciendo que los demás continuaran la ola de gritos y llamados por su cuenta.</p>
<p>Esto mismo causó de más gente se reuniera de manera descomunal hacía la entrada, y de igual forma gritaran de felicidad por verlos de regreso a la ciudad de la que se fueron hace bastante tiempo atrás. Por otra parte, los recién llegados expresaron de igual forma su felicidad y alegría, saludando con amabilidad mientras mostraban un gran sonrisa que expresaba en mucho lo que sentían en esos instantes de gloria y fama.</p>
<p>Ni Jesse y ni Petra esperaban ser tan bien recibidos como lo estaban siendo ahora, realmente se sentían bien por esa cálida, o más bien, exuberante bienvenida que les daban como nunca. Ahora sólo les tocaba disfrutar de lo que veían y recibían, hasta donde durara.</p>
<p>Aún entre el gran gentío, continuaron cabalgando por las inmensas calles viendo como nada era como antes, observando como la gente se asomaba desde lo más alto y otra salía desde sus casas para verlos. Todo parecía una gigantesca fiesta de bienvenida hecha para ellos, a pesar de que nunca avisaron la fecha de sus regresos.</p>
<p>—Jamás pensé que esto sucedería — habló Jesse saludando a la gente mientras seguía cabalgando a paso lento</p>
<p>—Igual yo. Esto realmente fue inesperado — contestó su amiga quien de igual manera saludaba a los que podía, aún avanzando sobre su corcel. — Y tú que te estabas preocupando mucho.</p>
<p>Jesse sólo pudo reír ligeramente ante esa contestación, la cual tenía mucho de verdad. Realmente no había notado lo exagerado que había actuado antes, pero, Petra se lo hizo ver con tan pocas palabras.</p>
<p>Siguieron su cabalgar, saludando y riendo por unos minutos más, pasando por más gente y más creaciones que les daban la verdadera personalidad a su bello hogar; hasta que llegaron al final del camino en dónde se encontraron con la estructura principal de toda la Ciudad Faro: el gran templo de 'la orden de la piedra'.</p>
<p>Lustrada de grandes colores claros, sobresaliendo el oro y el blanco, lucía la enorme estructura en forma oval, implementada con un bello domo de cristal amarillo y de columnas de oro que hacían sobresalir su elegancia. Era un templo totalmente distinto al que habían visto en el pasado, casi digno para un rey o un guerrero, pero a pesar de toda esa elegancia, la persona que moraba ahí era de corazón humilde y sincero.</p>
<p>Antes de encaminarse al interior de toda esa magnificencia blanca, saludaron por una última vez a los ciudadanos que los habían seguido, para luego bajarse de sus caballos y agarrarlos desde las riendas. Cada uno los ató en una pequeña valla de madera que decoraba una casa, esperando que ahí no se escaparan mientras estuvieran ausentes de sus presencias</p>
<p>Al tenernos asegurados ahí, se encaminaron hacía los grandes escalones de cuarzo que los guiaban directamente a la entrada del templo. Subieron una por una, sin prisa, con toda la calma y tranquilidad que tenían presentes, viendo cómo la decoración del era simplemente perfecta.</p>
<p>Al llegar a las puertas principales, notaron que estas no habían cambiado en nada, parecían intactas y sin cambio aparente, pero aún así, ambos estaban de acuerdo que combinaban en mucho con el nuevo aspecto de la zona.</p>
<p>Jesse quiso tocarlas con su mano para llamar la atención de quien estuviese adentro, pero, antes de hacer dicha acción, notó una pequeña palanca a su lado izquierda que parecía estar directamente conectada con el acceso principal. No lo pensó mucho y la jaló, suponiendo que ese objeto abriría las puertas de la entrada, sin embargo, lo único que causó fue la activación de una linda y armoniosa melodía, la cual funcionaba como una especie de timbre para avisar.</p>
<p>Los dos se vieron mutuamente, expresando un rostro de asombro y a la vez de extrañeza, no podían creer que, de todas formas, las puertas habían sido dotadas de un significativo cambio, uno del que jamás esperaban ver, u oír.</p>
<p>Al término de la canción, una inocente voz se hizo escuchar desde adentro, avisando su aproximación a la entrada principal.</p>
<p>—¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy! — avisó el habitante del templo, acercándose poco a poco a las dos puertas.</p>
<p>Ambos amigos no pudieron evitar su emoción al eschucar esa voz, y muy bien sabían de quién le pertenecía, además de que notaron que está no cambió en absoluto, a pesar del tiempo que ya no la habían escuchado.</p>
<p>De un segundo a otro, las puertas comenzaron a abrirse rápidamente, dejando ver de golpe todo el interior del templo, al igual que la persona que las activó, quien no era nada más y nada menos que el joven Radar, el líder sustituto de la Ciudad Faro.</p>
<p>Al estar justo en plena entrada, y al observar con mejor claridad las personas que lo llamaron desde afuera, su rostro sólo pudo quedarse en un estado de shock, para después mostrar una gran sonrisa llena de vida y felicidad.</p>
<p>—¡Jesse! ¡Petra! — gritó de la emoción mientras daba pequeños saltitos de alegría — ¡Han vuelto! ¡Han vuelto!</p>
<p>—Y mejor que nunca mi amigo — habló Jesse dándole una dulce sonrisa.</p>
<p>—Y está vez para quedarnos — completó Petra con la misma expresión que su amigo.</p>
<p>Con toda la felicidad que tenía en su corazón, y sin pensarlo dos veces, Radar se abalanzó sobre ellos y los abrazó fuertemente, de forma que envolvió a sus dos amigos casi por completo. Los otros dos correspondieron igual de gozosos al afectuoso acto que les daba su viejo amigo, el cual se notaba en mucho el cariño que les tenía guardado. El tierno abrazo duró solo unos segundos, hasta que el mismo joven decidió separarse de ellos y darles su correspondiente espacio personal.</p>
<p>Se alejó unos centímetros de sus dos visitantes, para posteriormente hablarles otra vez  — Pero ... ¿Por qué no avisaron desde antes? Les hubiera hecho una gran fiesta de bienvenida para recibirlos de mejor manera. — expresó el líder con un poco de tristeza, al saber que había llegado de una manera no tan adecuada a sus tierras.</p>
<p>—Digamos que la decisión de regresar a la ciudad fue "espontánea" — contestó Petra pasando una de sus manos por su nuca, dando a entender la pena que sentía por su amigo.</p>
<p>—Mas bien, nos tomó tiempo en tomarlo  — contestó Jesse de corto — Pero si quieres, te lo contamos con más calma adentro, ¿Te parece, Radar?</p>
<p>—Por mi está más que bien Jesse — asintió ante las palabras su amigo, para luego darles espacio para pasar — Adelante mis amigos, siéntense como en su casa ... aunque no lo sea en sí, pero ustedes pasen a ella como si lo fuera.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 1.2 Una nueva chica entre nosotros</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cómo en trío, los amigos entraron a la par al gran y renovado templo de la orden, el cual lucía un cambio totalmente radical en todos sus alrededores. Para nada se parecía a su antiguo diseño, ni siquiera se acercaba. Era como si un nuevo templo fuera contruido dentro del mismo, pero sin cambiar en nada el exterior.</p>
<p>Mientras Jesse y Petra veían asombrados el gran cambio de su "casa", Radar continuó hablando con la misma emoción que expresó desde la entrada.</p>
<p>— ¡Cuéntenme todo, absolutamente TODO lo que han hecho desde que se fueron! ¡Estoy ansioso de escuchar sus aventuras y viajes que han vivido hasta ahora!</p>
<p>— Mejor ... Cuentanos como te la has pasado en tu labor de líder, ya que nos tomará mucho tiempo decirte lo que hemos vivido — dijo Jesse con tranquilidad, viendo el techo y las paredes.</p>
<p>— Si, mejor cuentanos cómo te ha ido últimamente, Radar — ánimo Petra con ganas de escuchar, dejando de observar el suelo - supongo que es mejor que nosotros te escuchemos primero, antes de que nos escuches.</p>
<p>— ¿Seguros, amigos?</p>
<p>—  ¡Claro!, Nos encantaría — expresó Jesse, dejando de ver hacía arriba.</p>
<p>— Bueno, si ustedes insisten ... — dijo relajando la voz, pero no la emoción que sentía en su ser — Digamos que me ha encantado ser el líder de esta nación durante el tiempo en el que estuvieron fuera. Realmente no he tenido mucho problema en darle orden en cada uno de sus más importantes aspecto, pero, confieso que sí es estresante en la mayoría de sus partes. Sin embargo, no es nada que yo no pudiera controlar por mi mismo.</p>
<p>Gracias a la ayuda que me han dado Lukas, Nurm, Jack, Olivia y Axel he logrado desarrollar de mejor modo el poder y el tamaño de la región, además de volverla más incluyente y organizada, aunque siento que aún le falta mucho por mejorar.</p>
<p>— Por lo que veo, has hecho un trabajo exelente — comentó Jesse. — Ante mis ojos, esto creo que ya ha llegado a su nivel más alto de perfección.</p>
<p>— ¿De verdad? — preguntó algo bajo, viendo como su héroe asentía ante su pregunta - Viniendo de usted es como un triunfo ya logrado, o más bien, como un premio que no merezco.</p>
<p>— Mereces eso, y aún más pequeño Radar — habló Petra dándole palmaditas en su hombro.</p>
<p>— Así es, y solo por eso, me gustaría que fueras mi mano derecha durante lo que dure mi nuevo mandato, pero ... Cómo veo la cosa, siento que no tengo ya el derecho de retomar mi deber como líder.</p>
<p>— ¿Bromea? — preguntó casi sin creerle — Aún es digno de merecer su puesto como Líder de la ciudad, usted mismo me dió el poder, y usted es el único que me lo puede quitar.</p>
<p>— Pero no creo que sea lo correcto Radar. Tu ya has convivido mucho con la nación, y es posible que te quieran más a tí que a mí, así que ... Creo que esto del viaje generó un gran problema, y uno realmente grande. — se notó decaído con ese simple hecho de ya no ser aceptado por su sociedad, sin embargo, Radar no pensaba lo mismo que él.</p>
<p>— Pero al menos es uno que se puede solucionar ... Si te soy honesto, todos en la ciudad me han preguntado por ti varias veces, y a dónde te has ido. Yo, sólo les respondo que fuiste a un viaje en el que necesitabas encontrarte contigo mismo, y con eso los convenzo por unos minutos, pero eso no evita que te extrañen o te olviden por más tiempo ... Así que, con toda tu confianza podrás retomar tu cargo de líder de la Ciudad Faro, sin importar lo que la gente diga de ello o te juzgue por tus decisiones.</p>
<p>— Sólo espero recibir el suficiente apoyo para ello — habló de igual modo, para luego dar una pequeña exhalación.</p>
<p>— Y lo tendrás amigo — Apoyó Petra — Recuerda que somos la orden de la piedra, y todos nos apoyamos sin importar lo que suceda.</p>
<p>— Petra tiene razón, recibirás el completo apoyo de la orden, ya que ellos son tus amigos, y los amigos se ayudan en las buenas y en las malas.</p>
<p>Sus palabras, a pesar de que sonaban infantiles, tenían toda la razón. La orden estaba conformada por sus mejores amigos, los cuales lo han apoyado y ayudado durante los 12 años en los que estuvieron juntos, y lo seguirían haciendo sin importar cuántos años pasen sin verse.</p>
<p>— Gracias por las palabras, amigos — se expresó gradualmente animado, confiando en mucho sobre lo que le decían.</p>
<p>— Para eso estamos, ¿No? — dijo Petra.</p>
<p>— Si, para eso, y más. — Habló de nuevo su amigo, para luego darle un abrazo como forma de apoyo. El otro correspondió gustoso ante su cariñoso acto, dándole a entender que contaba con él para lo que necesitara.</p>
<p>Aquella afectiva unión duro unos segundos, hasta que Radar decidió soltar el cuerpo de Jesse para continuar hablando.</p>
<p>— ... Antes de que pasemos a hacer otra cosa - tomó la palabra Radar, teniendo en mente un pequeño recuerdo que casi se le esfumaba - Me gustaría que conocieras a una persona que también te estuvo esperando desde hace bastante tiempo.</p>
<p>— ¿Ah, sí?</p>
<p>— Si — afirmó.</p>
<p>— ¿De quién se trata? — preguntó la guerrera, para luego aproximarse hacia su amigo.</p>
<p>— Ya lo verán, sólo … espéreme tantito.</p>
<p>De forma veloz, el joven huyó de las presencias de sus amigos con dirección hacia un descanso de escaleras, en dónde luego frenó en seco su andar y empezó a llamar un nombre tan familiar para él, pero muy desconocido para sus visitas.</p>
<p>— ¡Jessica! ¡Jessica! ¡Ven rápido! — gritó a todo pulmón — ¡Tenemos visitas!</p>
<p>— ¡En seguida voy, Radar! — respondió la susodicha, haciendo que sus pasos se empezaran a escuchar.</p>
<p>Ambos amigos se vieron mutuamente ante la acción que realizó Radar y la voz desconocida que resonó en el salón. No era común que el joven organizador tuviera amigos del estilo 'femenino' con él, y mucho menos que estuviesen en el mismo sitio. Por un segundo, Jesse pensó que se trataba de alguna amiga que conoció recientemente, o quizás, una posible pareja.</p>
<p>En el caso de Petra, sólo pudo sentir una extraña sensación de desconfianza y emoción, ya que, tenía el mismo pensamiento que su amigo, aunque ella no lo supiera.</p>
<p>En cuestión de segundos, una bella chica de color claro empezaba a bajar los escalones con calma, usando como ropa un lindo overol azul y una playera blanca con mangas rojas. Sus cabellos lucían un tono oscuro intenso teniendo a la vez un pequeño broche rojo que los sostenía de un lado, y mostraba a simple vista unos encantadores ojos colores esmeralda que enamoraría a quien los viese.</p>
<p>Al juntarse con Radar en el descanso, empezó a aproximarse a las visitas con una dulce sonrisa mientras su amigo lo seguía por detrás.</p>
<p>— Amigos, quiero que conozcan a Jessica, mi asistente personal — presentó el moreno de manera forma, haciendo ver lo encantadora que era ella.</p>
<p>— Un gusto en conocerlos — contestó con amabilidad, haciendo una pequeña reverencia ante las visitas.</p>
<p>— Igual, es un placer conocerla — contestó Jesse igual de cordial con la dama, imitando también su formal saludo.</p>
<p>A comparación de lo que serían sus otros amigos, Petra estaba asombrada por la tan cercana apariencia que tenía esa chica con Jesse, y esperaba que él, al igual que Radar, notaran lo mismo que ella veía a simple vista.</p>
<p>— También es un gusto verla — saludó la pelirroja desde su mismo lugar, moviendo su mano de un lado a otro.</p>
<p>— El placer es todo mío, en especial, con Jesse — sus ojos apuntaron hacía la presencia del hombre — Me han contado tanto de ti, que se me hace casi imposible creer todo lo que he escuchado, pero a la vez increíble y asombroso.</p>
<p>El chico solo dio una pequeña sonrisa como una clara respuesta de su comentario — Y aún tengo más por contar, pero eso será en la noche</p>
<p>— Estaré esperando hasta la noche para escucharlas, y también para platicar contigo de otras cosas más.</p>
<p>— Solo espero que esas cosas no sean personales — interfirió Petra viéndola con indiferencia.</p>
<p>— Oh, nada de eso, sólo serán cosas de fan a héroe. Ya sabes, cosas de … esas.</p>
<p>La guerrera sólo arqueó una ceja ante la contestación de la chica, para luego cruzar los brazos y fingir que no había dicho eso.</p>
<p>— Y … Jesse — Radar tomó la palabra de la conversación — espero que no estés molesto por haber contratado a Jessica para que sea mi asistente. Es que, realmente no podía hacer todo yo solo.</p>
<p>— Para nada, estoy feliz de que alguien te apoyó mientras yo no estaba — respondió Jesse sin verle tanto problema al asunto.</p>
<p>— Si, aunque ... ¿Cómo es que la conociste, o cómo te conoció? Porque normalmente no eres tan seguro para conocer nuevas personas — habló otra vez Petra, aligerando un poco su humor.</p>
<p>— Pues, verán, es una larga historia ...</p>
<p>(...)</p>
<p>La noche había caído en la gran ciudad, haciéndose ver su total tranquilidad y serenidad. Algunos ciudadanos se encontraban aún fuera de sus casas, mientras que otros ya estaban descansando plácidamente en sus camas. Todo parecía marchar tan normal y sin problema alguno, como si no existieran los peligros y riesgos que la noche desataba por el mundo.</p>
<p>Aquel paisaje nocturno era visto por Jesse desde una recamara ubicada en la parte sur del templo, la cual contaba con las cosas más básicas para dormir, al igual que una gran ventana para ver el gran panorama del lugar. Mientras sus ojos contemplaban la ciudad dormida, su mente aún recordaba con cariño la reciente cena que tuvo con sus amigos, organizada por Radar y su nueva amiga, Jessica. Gracias a esa pequeña convivencia, pudo enterarse de más cosas acerca de su nación y de los proyectos que realizó su ayudante, además de la curiosa historia de cómo él conoció a su asistente y los proyectos que realizaron en conjunto para las personas.</p>
<p>De igual modo, logró saber sobre el paradero de Jack y Nurm y la razón por la cuál no estaban en la ciudad. Jessica le explicó que salieron de viaje para experimentar nuevas aventuras, además de que, tuvieron que ir a cumplir una misión encargada por ella. No habló mucho sobre ello, y se limitó a contar más de lo debido. Sólo dejó en claro que no volverían dentro de mucho tiempo, y que no los extrañáramos mucho.</p>
<p>Realmente estaba orgulloso de todo lo que Radar había logrado, y esperaba que lograra más dentro de un futuro, pero ahora con su apoyo personal y respaldo profesional por si algo peligroso sucedía en la zona. Por el momento, sólo se dedicaría a recuperar su puesto de líder y la confianza de sus ciudadanos, para posteriormente darle inicio a lo que sería su eterna época de líder y héroe de su pueblo natal.</p>
<p>Dejando de lado su mar de recuerdos y pensamientos, se alejó lentamente de la ventana para después aproximarse a su confortable cama roja. Mañana tendría un largo día juntos su amigo Lukas, organizando el contenido de una biblioteca que fue recién inaugurada por el líder actual, y de la que necesitaban la aprobación de resguardar archivos secretos que no eran del todo conocidos por la gente. Así que, debía de descansar mucho si quería hacer bien su trabajo como jefe y mejor amigo del arquitecto.</p>
<p>Con calma tomó un extremo del edredón haciéndose paso para acostarse, luego lo soltó y acomodó conforme a su cuerpo, haciendo que éste lo cubriera por completo para que diera el calor necesario durante la noche. En cuanto estuvo cómodo y listo para descansar, cerró sus ojos y pensó por última ver lo que haría a la mañana siguiente, esperando que todo saliera perfecto y sin problema alguno.</p>
<p>Las horas pasaron, y aún todo permanecía en calma. A pesar de lo tarde que era, Jessica aún se mantenía despierta, moviendo de un lado a otro algunos objetos y papeles que serían usados por Radar y Jesse en el día. Todo parecía marchar con calma con ella, hasta que de un momento a otro recordó que dejó un objeto que necesitaba para marcar las cajas con nombres y códigos de organización en la parte sur del templo, justo en el mismo sitio en el que descansaban los héroes recién llegados.</p>
<p>Tenía la iniciativa de ir por ello, pero le preocupaba despertarlos mientras lo buscaba, lo pensó por más de medio minuto, hasta que su necesidad la obligó a ir a ese lugar sin importar quién estuviese ahí.</p>
<p>Con todo el cuidado posible, caminó por los pasillos y salones del templo, evitando a toda costa hacer algún ruido que llamara la atención de los otros. Subió por las escaleras, tomó un largo y ancho pasillo y consiguió llegar al lugar en el que estaba esa cosa que necesitaba. Entre los tantos cuartos que había, eligió el último que se encontraba en el lado izquierdo, a un costado en dónde Jesse estaba durmiendo.</p>
<p>Caminó lo más cuidadoso posible, sin hacer ni un solo ruido o movimiento que generara algún sonido fuerte, pasó por cada uno de esos cuartos hasta que logró llegar al que deseaba entrar. Abrió con mucha precaución la puerta de madera, e ingresó sigilosamente al interior de este. Inmediatamente, empezó a buscar el objeto en un pequeño cofre que no se encontraba muy lejos de ella, inspeccionó su interior con calma y consiguió encontrar la cosa que tanto necesitaba usar para su trabajo.</p>
<p>Lo guardo en su inventario, y se retiró de ahí de la misma forma en la que entró con anterioridad. Guío sus pasos de regreso a su sitio de trabajo, evitando de nueva cuenta emitir algún ruido que pudiese molestar a los dormidos, pero, antes de que se fuese del pasillo, vio por unos instantes el cuarto en dónde descansaba el héroe de la ciudad, pensando el gran lapso de tiempo que le costó buscarlo por todas las tierras que conocía y desconocía, y que por fin, luego de tanto esfuerzo logró hallarlo una vez más.</p>
<p>— Pronto, la felicidad volverá a nuestras vidas ... — habló en voz baja, observando con nostalgia aquella puerta que mantenía guardado a su fiel compañero de la niñez.</p>
<p>En cuanto dejó de mirarlo, continuó su camino de regreso a su trabajo, dispuesta a cumplir con su deber antes de que su líder y amigo despertara del descanso que le correspondía tomar la noche de hoy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 1.3 La biblioteca</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A la mañana siguiente, Jesse empezó a despertar lentamente, sintiéndose mejor que el día anterior. No podía creer que la costumbre de dormir en una recamara decente aún prevalecía en su cuerpo, a pesar de todos los peligros y riesgos que pasó durante su viaje con Petra hacía lo desconocido.</p>
<p>Confesaba en sus adentros que extrañaba las emociones y aventuras recién comenzadas por la mañana, justo antes de que el sol tocara el bastó horizonte de sus tierras con su resplandeciente luz, lamentablemente eso no le volvería a pasar, ya que debía de cumplir con el deber de líder y protector de su querida Ciudad Faro, la misma ciudad que lo vio crecer e irse a la misma vez.</p>
<p>Con lentitud empezó a levantarse de la cama, para luego tenderla con la cobija y dejarla perfectamente arreglada. Después decidió arreglar su aspecto de chico bueno y responsable. Al último, organizó su inventario de objetos personales y finalmente se fue de su cuarto, dejándolo tal cual y como estaba antes de dormir en él.</p>
<p>Encaminó sus pasos hacia la salida del sitio, pasando por los mismos lugares que vio la noche anterior, notando en mucho la gran soledad que daba en sus alrededores, como si nadie se dignara en mostrar su presencia por al menos una vez.</p>
<p>No tenía ni la más mínima idea de dónde se encontraba Radar o Petra, y eso lo incomodaba en algo. Quería verlos una vez más para darles los buenos días o las buenas tardes, lastimosamente debía de cumplir con su deber antes de verlos una vez más, ya que su trabajo era más urgente que la convivencia de sus amigos.</p>
<p>En cuestión de minutos, logró llegar a la salida y, casi al instante de abrir las puertas, se reencontró con una persona que ya conocía desde hace bastantes años atrás.</p>
<p>—Buenos días Jesse — habló Lukas dándole un corto abrazo de saludo.</p>
<p>—Buenos días Lukas — correspondió a dicha acción afectuosa que ni duró ni un segundo.</p>
<p>—¿Cómo amaneció el Héroe de la ciudad? — preguntó viéndolo con felicidad.</p>
<p>—Nada mal, nada mal para ser la primera vez en dormir tranquilo.</p>
<p>—Ya era hora de que durmieras así, tanta acción y aventura podrían afectar tu descanso.</p>
<p>—Lo sé, lo sé, al menos intentaré recuperar esa costumbre que ya perdí.</p>
<p>—Con otras noches más, te aseguro que sí — encaminó sus pasos hacia las escaleras de cuarzo, seguido de su amigo quien lo acompañaba a la par.</p>
<p>—Así que … ¿Te gustó la cena de anoche — preguntó otra vez el rubio, bajando con cuidado cada una de las escaleras blancas.</p>
<p>—Si, me encantó, aunque me hubiera gustado que Jack y Nurm estuvieran ahí — contestó mientras también descendía los escalones con suma calma.</p>
<p>—A mí igual, la noche hubiera sido mejor con su compañía, pero ni modo, se fueron antes hacia su propia aventura.</p>
<p>—Si, así fue, sólo espero que lo estén pasando de maravilla, en donde quieran que estén.</p>
<p>—Igual, no dudo en nada que estén disfrutando sus nuevas aventuras lejos de casa.</p>
<p>—Pienso lo mismo … y, hablando de desaparecidos, ¿Sabes en dónde se encuentra Petra y Radar? — preguntó con curiosidad, justo poniendo uno de sus pies al final de las escaleras.</p>
<p>—No, ni idea — contestó llegando a la par de su compañero, desconociendo el paradero de sus otros amigos — ¿Qué no estaban contigo?</p>
<p>—Estaban, hasta que me di cuenta de que no.</p>
<p>—Qué raro, normalmente Radar siempre dice a dónde irá, al igual que Petra cada vez que se va. Tal vez no los encontremos en el camino hacia la biblioteca o en otra zona que no sea esta.</p>
<p>—Quizá, quizás, no son la clase de personas que se van lejos sin antes decir a dónde y cuando.</p>
<p>—Asi como tú amigo, así como tú — le dio ligeras palmaditas en su espalda, haciéndole referencia hacía su forma de ser tan aventurera y escurridiza, algo que lo hacía ser él mismo en casi todos sus aspectos.</p>
<p>Continuaron caminando tranquilamente, pasando entre casas y estructuras que seguían maravillando la vista de los dos jóvenes. Entre el camino de ambos héroes, ayudaron a algunas personas que requerían sus opiniones para solucionar sus problemas, además de algunas palabras de aliento para continuar con sus proyectos personales que estaban en pleno desarrollo.</p>
<p>Ninguno de los que ayudaron parecía estar enojado con Jesse o en contra de su decisión de irse de viaje. Parecían mantener su cariño y respeto intacto, como si jamás se hubiera ido del sitio. Eso extrañó en mucho al joven que aún mantenía su preocupación en flote, a pesar de que las personas con las que interactuó le hacían ver lo contrario. Ya sin más por pensar, siguió caminando a lado de su amigo, dispuesto a cumplir el deber que se le había encargado desde la noche anterior.</p>
<p>Pasando entre varios caminos, calles y plazas sumamente enormes, lograron llegar hacia la dichosa biblioteca de la ciudad, la cual lucía un bello color marrón y un diseño arquitectónico muy elegante. Casi se le podría considerar el segundo templo de la orden, pero hecha de madera y sin el domo que tanto la hacía resaltar.</p>
<p>—Por fin llegamos — dijo Lukas colocando sus manos en las caderas, para luego hablar con un tono orgulloso y feliz — Jesse, te presento la biblioteca “Santo Domingo”, el único hogar en el que está permitido leer y escribir a la vez.</p>
<p>—Wow, es … impresionante — expresó el otro, contemplado los bellos diseños que mostraba en la entrada y en sus costados. — Parece más un refugio para el conocimiento.</p>
<p>—Es que así es. Diseñada exclusivamente para mantener resguardado los conocimientos más importantes en sus bastas y amplias recamaras de color café. — presumió, haciendo que su acompañante sospechara de su actitud.</p>
<p>— Y, supongo yo que esas recámaras las hiciste tú, ¿No? — preguntó juguetón, mientras miraba pícaramente a su amigo.</p>
<p>—¿Cómo lo supiste? — preguntó sarcásticamente, casi riendo por su acción.</p>
<p>—No sé, tal vez … adiviné — contestó de igual forma, para luego reír desmesuradamente.</p>
<p>—Ajá — arqueó una ceja — Yo creo que no — comenzó a reír ligeramente, mientras seguía su avance hacía su propia creación arquitectónica, mientras su amigo aún lo acompañaba.</p>
<p>Avanzaron un poco más hacia delante, directo a las inmensas puertas de roble barnizadas, e ingresaron al interior del sitio, como si fueran otros visitantes más del día.</p>
<p>En cuanto entraron, Jesse pudo ver una hermosa y elegante ambientación llena de libros bien organizado y de personas sedientas de conocimiento. Estaba más que impresionado por el trabajo que realizó Lukas durante su ausencia, además del gran favor que les hizo a varias personas de la ciudad.</p>
<p>A un costado, y cerca de la entrada de ingreso, estaba una señora de la tercera edad, organizando algunos papeles pertenecientes de la biblioteca. Al darse cuenta de las visitas que llegaban, dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y se encaminó a los dos héroes que estuvo esperando desde la mañana.</p>
<p>—Lukas, y … Creo que también Jesse. Es un placer verlos otra vez — habló la señora extendiéndoles una de sus manos hacia el chico de ojos verdes.</p>
<p>—El placer es todo mío señora — dijo Jesse correspondiendo a la mano de la dama con cuidado, para después saludarla respetuosamente.</p>
<p>—Jesse, te presento a Esmeralda — dijo Lukas presentando a la mujer — Y, Esmeralda, te presento a Jesse, el héroe del que le estuve hablando desde hace días.</p>
<p>—Ya era hora de conocerlo frente a frente, aunque nunca me dijiste que era un chico muy guapo — bromeó la adulta, a la vez que soltaba la mano del otro. Jesse sólo pudo dar ligeras risas, al igual que Lukas por el comentario de la dama.</p>
<p>—Siempre me han dicho que soy guapo — le siguió el juego — aunque no una mujer como usted, señorita Esmeralda.</p>
<p>—Oh, entonces debo de sentirme privilegiada. — expresó divamente, llevándose una de sus manos hacia el pecho — No siempre conozco a un héroe recién llegado a este sitio.</p>
<p>—Mas bien, a dos héroes en su sitio — afirmó Lukas incluyéndose en la conversación — No se olvide que yo también lo soy.</p>
<p>—Ah, es verdad — río — Este día sí que tengo mucha suerte, demasiada para ser honesta. Y, justo en el momento en el que requiero de su ayuda.</p>
<p>—Para eso estamos aquí, a ver y checar lo que usted me encargó desde hace dos días— habló Lukas — Y, espero que no sea molestia el haber traído a mi amigo para que también me ayude.</p>
<p>—Para nada es molestia, mientras más ayuda es mucho mejor para mí. — se expresó aliviada, dando una linda sonrisa a ambos jóvenes — Acompáñenme si son tan amables, chicos, no está tan lejos las cosas que quiero que verifiquen con sus propios ojos — Alzó una puertilla colocada en un costado, y de ahí salió de su zona de trabajo, encaminándose hacía un punto indefinido de la enorme biblioteca en la que estaban presentes los tres.</p>
<p>Los dos jóvenes siguieron a la amable dama por casi toda la estructura de madera, hasta que llegaron a la parte trasera de esta. Al salir, vieron varias cajas y cofres sellados con muchas etiquetas que indicaban lo frágil que era el contenido. Jesse y Lukas se asombraron a la par por las cosas que observaban, y esperaban que no fueran muchos artículos para inspeccionar.</p>
<p>—Se que es un gran trabajo para ustedes, pero yo sé que lo pueden cumplir — dijo la dama — tarden lo que tengan que tardar, no hay prisa para la inspección.</p>
<p>—Nos tomaremos el tiempo suficiente para revisar que ningún artículo venga roto o con intensiones de explotar — aseguró Lukas — usted puede volver con calma a su deber como cuidadora.</p>
<p>—Exacto señora Esmeralda, sólo que, antes de que se vaya. ¿En dónde pondremos todas estas cajas al terminar? — preguntó Jesse.</p>
<p>—Oh, esas … Las llevarán adentro de la biblioteca, y mis demás trabajadores las llevarán al cuarto de seguridad. — informó — Con esa ayuda que me den me basta para no preocuparme mucho. Nos veremos después, chicos. Cualquier cosa me lo dicen en mi escritorio.</p>
<p>—Nos vemos señora Esmeralda — dijeron al unísono, viendo como la dama de igual forma se despedía de ellos y re ingresaba al interior de la biblioteca sin decir otra palabra más.</p>
<p>Ahora que ya estaban en su zona de trabajo, comenzaron a desempacar cajas por cajas y cofres por cofres de forma ordenada. Revisaron con cautela cada uno de los ítems que estaban guardados, notando a simple vista que ninguno parecía ser de su dimensión, o de alguna zona alejada a la ciudad. Les parecían extraños y a la vez curiosos esos objetos que fueron recientemente recibidos por Esmeralda, aunque tenían la duda de dónde exactamente los sacaron y quienes lo trajeron hasta aquí. Para su suerte, sabían bien el porqué debían de resguardarlos en el interior del edificio y porqué no debían de ser mostrados a la gente de la ciudad.</p>
<p>Entre los cientos de objetos revisados, Jesse checó un pequeño cofre repleto de hojas cafés que parecían un extraño rompecabezas de tamaño gigante, a la vez que examinaba un libro de color rojo, el cual plasmaba un rarísimo símbolo blanco en su pasta.  En el caso de Lukas, encontró viejas fotografías de lo que sería una “familia”, al igual que un mapa roto con símbolos raros que parecían decir algo.</p>
<p>—Que lindo libro — expresó Jesse sosteniendo el artículo — además de raro e increíble.</p>
<p>—Al menos a ti si te toco algo interesante — expresó Lukas revisando las fotos que recién encontró — En mi caso, me tocaron estás fotos borrosas y viejas.</p>
<p>—Luego encontrarás algo mejor que eso — guardó de nuevo el libro rojo al cofre — aún nos quedan cientos de cajas por abrir.</p>
<p>—Desearía que no fueran tantas … ah.</p>
<p>Más cosas hallaron, y ninguna lucía peligrosa o riesgosa. Al cabo de dos horas lograron terminar su ardua labor, viendo que nada se salía de lo ordinario como ellos pensaban. Le avisaron de todo lo que revisaron a Esmeralda, dándoles detalles precisos de cuántos y cuáles objetos encontraron en los cofres. Con eso, ella les dio el libre derecho de irse a sus casas, no sin antes agradecerles por el gran favor que le habían hecho.</p>
<p>Ambos jóvenes se retiraron felices del sitio, despidiéndose con amabilidad de la cuidadora mientras regresaban al exterior. Aún eran horas tempranas para realizar otras actividades en conjunto, pero por el momento no tenían otra cosa por hacer más que regresar al templo de la orden y reunirse con Radar para organizar un asunto que tenían pendiente.</p>
<p>Volvieron a caminar por las mismas calles, pasando por los mismos edificios que ya habían visto. Todo parecía funcionar con normalidad, y a la vez, con perfección. En tan solo unos minutos llegaron al templo, y de ahí ingresaron al interior de este. Justo al arribar, se encontraron con Jessica re acomodando algunos papeles que tenía en sus manos.</p>
<p>— Hola Hola Jessica — saludo amablemente Lukas.</p>
<p>— Oh, ¡Hola Lukas! — dijo feliz la nombrada — Y, Hola para ti también Jesse — le saludó al otro.</p>
<p>— Hola otra vez, Jessica — contestó con agrado.</p>
<p>— Me da gusto de verlos el día de hoy, ¿Cómo les fue con el trabajo de la biblioteca? — preguntó la chica.</p>
<p>— Nos fue bien. Algo pesado, pero bien — respondió Lukas.</p>
<p>— Fueron muchas cosas las que checamos, y la verdad, todas eran muy raras y bellas — habló Jesse.</p>
<p>— Así es. Y entre ellas me había encontrado un mapa y unas fotos borrosas, mientras que Jesse se encontró un libro rojo.</p>
<p>— Si, un libro. Uno hermoso, con una rara marca blanca en su pasta. Además de un título largo y ... Creo que también encontré unas hojas de color café que formaban algo.</p>
<p>— ¿Ah, sí? — preguntó la chica arqueando una de sus cejas.</p>
<p>— Si, debiste de verlo, pero, no sé si te den el permiso de ingresar a la bodega.</p>
<p>— Es posible que sí me den el permiso, de todas maneras, soy la ayudante del líder, y también, la inspectora de la ciudad.</p>
<p>— Ah, es verdad — expresó Jesse — ... Oye, ¿Sabes en dónde están Radar y Petra?</p>
<p>— ¿Que no te lo dijo anoche?</p>
<p>— Que yo recuerde, no — contestó.</p>
<p>— Pero si te lo dijo en la cena de ayer.</p>
<p>— ¿Me lo dijo?</p>
<p>— Si, ¿Que no te acuerdas?</p>
<p>— Honestamente ... No me acordé hasta que me lo mensionas.</p>
<p>Jessica expresó un rostro ligeramente asombrado, no podía creer que no se acordara de lo que le dijeron en la cena, y eso que no tenían mucho tiempo de haber sucedido — Radar te dijo que iría al otro lado de la ciudad a organizar los recursos de las minas, y Petra te avisó que iría a recorrer la ciudad para verla de mejor manera. No me la puedo creer, Jesse.</p>
<p>—Lamento mi mala memoria, pero en serio, no me acordé de ello.</p>
<p>—No tiene caso que te disculpes, todos los seres humanos somos defectuosos — apoyó Lukas — y al parecer, a ti te tocó la peor parte.</p>
<p>—ja ja ja — río Jessica — Es una lástima que no haya cura para ello. Pero bueno, espero que no se te vuelva a olvidar.</p>
<p>—Esperamos que no se te vuelva a olvidar otra cosa — acompañó Lukas — Y … si me disculpa, tengo que irme. Ahora que yo también me acuerdo, olvidé cerrar las puertas de mi casa. Nos vemos al rato.</p>
<p>Rápidamente salió del templo, sin darles el tiempo a sus amigos de despedirse. Jesse y Jessica sólo lo vieron partir, aún estáticos en sus puestos y medio riendo de su comportamiento.</p>
<p>—Veo que no soy el único con falta de memoria aquí — dijo Jesse con una sonrisa.</p>
<p>—Si, así es … También él — contestó de la misma forma, pensando la similitud entre ambos chicos.</p>
<p>—… Y, bien, si no mal recuerdo, Radar me dijo que tú querías hablar conmigo de algo, ¿No es así? — preguntó volteándola a ver.</p>
<p>—ah … si — rascó su nuca, diciendo aquellas palabras con un tono preocupado — Si, de algo, ¿Tendrás el tiempo de hablarlo, Jesse?</p>
<p>—Claro — contestó — ¿Sobre de trata el asunto?</p>
<p>—Pues … te lo diré en la cima del domo, ya que esto no debe de ser hablado en un lugar tan espaciado y … casi público.</p>
<p>—… Oh, comprendo.</p>
<p>(…)</p>
<p>Simplemente era raro el hecho de que alguien de muy lejos haya esperado demasiado tiempo tu regreso, y sólo para decirte algo de suma importancia que involucra en mucho tu vida y a tus amistades. Jesse justamente estaba en esa incómoda situación, aún sin creer que esa chica lo esperó bastante, y todo para hablar con él en privado acerca de algo que desconocía por completo.</p>
<p>Quien diría que las cosas podrían cambiar drásticamente de un momento a otro, y eso que apenas había pasado un día desde su llegada, casi ni tiempo para asimilar lo que pasaba.</p>
<p>—Jesse … — habló Jessica con pesadez, observando la ciudad por el cristal del domo — Se que esto es muy pronto para decírtelo, pero, mientras menos tarde en revelarte la verdad, será mucho mejor para los dos. </p>
<p>No llevamos ni siquiera un día desde que nos conocemos, y eso lo vuelve más raro de lo que pensé … Sin embargo, creo que es mejor que comenzamos desde el principio. Dime Jesse — movió lentamente su cuerpo, hasta estar a la vista de su amigo que la observaba con atención — ¿Has escuchado sobre la familia Mojang?</p>
<p>—¿La familia Mojang? — preguntó el chico con cierta confusión — sólo he escuchado algunas cosas sobre ellos, pero realmente no conozco mucho.</p>
<p>—¿Cómo qué has escuchado? — preguntó.</p>
<p>—Como que … son una gran familia de aventureros que viven en unas tierras sumamente lejanas, más lejanas que el borde del mundo. Y que han vivido grandiosas aventuras por varios años, además de que los identifican con una bandera roja con un símbolo blanco. De ahí, no sé más de ellos, eso es lo que he escuchado durante mis viajes con Petra.</p>
<p>—Veo que no están lejos de la realidad, después de todo … — habló aún con el mismo tono, pero mirando hacia el suelo — Aún la gente cree que son puras leyendas sacadas de la imaginación de alguien, si supieran que todo eso pasó en realidad. Pero bueno, lo que ellos no saben es que aún prevalecemos sobre su tierras, sin que ellos se den cuenta o lo noten fácilmente … Y justo enfrente de ti, estás viendo a una integrante de esa familia.</p>
<p>—… — Jesse quedó callado al escuchar eso, aún seguía sin comprender las cosas con claridad, y ni quisiera sabía que decir sobre lo ya escuchado.</p>
<p>—Jesse … — dijo su nombre una vez más — Yo soy Jessica Mojang, hija de las dos leyendas de Overworld y futura heredera al trono del reinado rojo … al igual que tú, Jesse Mojang.</p>
<p>Tomó su hombro izquierdo desde la manga de la playera, luego, comenzó a alzarla lentamente hasta mostrar un raro tatuaje de color rojo, el cual era similar al símbolo que vio en el libro que había encontrado en la mañana.</p>
<p>Casi a la par de la acción de la chica, Jesse sintió una extraña sensación en su hombro, como si algo le estuviera quemando directamente la piel. En cuanto observó el lugar del dolor, notó que una pequeña parte de ésta empezaba a brillar resplandecientemente, a la vez que se formaba el mismo tatuaje de color rojo que tenía Jessica en su brazo.</p>
<p>Al cesar el intenso resplandor, pudo ver con detenimiento la extraña marca rojiza implementada en su cuerpo, justo en el brazo que menos ocupaba, pero el cual lo haría identificarse como es desde ese mismo momento. Ya no sería sólo Jesse, sería ahora un Mojang.</p>
<p>—Bienvenido de nuevo a la familia, Jesse…</p>
<p>—… ¡¿Qué!?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 1.4 El árbol de los Mojang</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jesse, Lukas, Radar, Petra y Jéssica se encaminaban de regreso hacia la biblioteca Santo Domingo. Eran altas horas de la noche, casi las 12 para ser exactos.</p>
<p>Las calles estaban vacías, y las luces apenas iluminaban el camino que recorrían los amigos. El silencio era más que notorio en sus alrededores, al igual que la ausencia de la sociedad recurrente. Quien diría que gracias a esa rarísima marca tendrían la hurgente necesidad de ir de nuevo con Esmeralda para checar otra vez las reliquias que recién le habían traído. No solo Jesse estaba con la intriga de saber más hacerca de la familia 'Mojang', sino, todos los de la pandilla estaban deseosos de descubrir esa última pieza del rompecabezas que formaban la vida que ellos tenían.</p>
<p>Haciéndose a paso veloz, los cinco amigos llegaron rápidamente a lugar de los libros, justo a tiempo de que Esmeralda se fuera a dormir a su cama. Jessica, con más prisa que los otros, tocó tres veces las puertas de forma fuerte y rápida, de ahí se mantuvo en silencio, haciendo que el resto esperara la respuesta de la cuidadora.</p>
<p>— ¡Lo sabía! ¡Yo exactamente lo sabía! — expresó Petra con algo de rabia — ¡Ah! ¡Pero nadie me hizo caso!</p>
<p>— Por favor Petra, no hagas tanto ruido — pidió Jessica con cierta molestia — Hay gente que está descansando para que tú grites a todo pulmón.</p>
<p>— ¿Acaso tampoco me puedo quejar? — cruzó ambos brazos con enojo.</p>
<p>— No es eso, sino ... Es de noche para que empieces a hacer ruido — habló Jesse intentando calmarla.</p>
<p>— Es verdad, mucha gente pudo haberte escuchado, y a la vez, despertado — dijo Radar con voz baja.</p>
<p>La guerrera sólo gruñó de enojo, y se limitó a decir más de lo que pensaba — ... Simplemente inaceptable. — expresó y luego se quedó callada, aún con la misma posición que resaltaba su molestia.</p>
<p>Jessica le enfadaba en mucho el pésimo comportamiento de aquella pelirroja, y más al saber que esto se trataba de un asunto familiar para Jesse y ella.</p>
<p>Algunos pasos lograron escucharse del otro lado de la puerta, sonando casi igual a tacones de señora de plataforma baja. Al cesar esos sonidos, una de las puertas se abrió con mucha lentitud, y desde el interior salió el rostro de la cuidadora.</p>
<p>—Buenas noches, ¿Quién …? — preguntó Esmeralda, pero al ver las presencias que la visitaban no pudo completar sus palabras — ¿Chicos? ¿Pero que hacen aquí a estas horas de la noche? Deberían de estar descansando.</p>
<p>—Perdone si molestamos a estas horas señora Esmeralda, pero, nos urge ir a la bodega a ver las reliquias que le trajeron en la mañana. — habló Jessica.</p>
<p>—Pero, ¿Para qué? — preguntó otra vez.</p>
<p>—Es un asunto casi de vida y muerte, y más por la razón del tema de los Mojang. — suplicó.</p>
<p>—¿El tema de los Mo…? — fue interrumpida al ver que la chica, discretamente le mostraba el tatuaje rojo de su hombro — … ¡Santo cielo! Si, será mejor que pasen todos de inmediato.</p>
<p>De golpe abrió la otra puerta que obstruía el paso, y de ahí se alejó un poco. Con eso permitió el acceso a los amigos de ingresar a su “hogar” a pesar de que no era horario para las visitas.</p>
<p>La orden entró organizadamente, evitando hacer ruido o desorden en las instalaciones. Luego, Esmeralda les hizo una señal de seguimiento con su brazo, dándoles a entender que debían de acompañarla hasta la bodega del edificio.</p>
<p>—No puedo creer que ya es tiempo de revelarle los escritos, pensé que sería para la próxima semana, Jessica.</p>
<p>—Lo sé, y lamento que tengamos que adelantar esto, pero realmente conviene decírselo lo más pronto posible.</p>
<p>—Si, pero no TAN pronto — opinó Petra.</p>
<p>Jessica volteó su mirada y le gruñó, luego siguió con su plática — Cómo sea. ¿Te enviaron completos los archivos? — preguntó y adulta sólo asintió —</p>
<p>—Justo mis otros trabajadores terminaron de acomodar cada uno de los objetos en la bodega — aclaró — sólo espero que lo hayan hecho correctamente.</p>
<p>—Si no es el caso, no importa, intentaré acomodarlos de la mejor manera. De todas maneras, esos archivos me pertenecieron alguna vez.</p>
<p>—¿Te pertenecieron? — preguntó Jesse.</p>
<p>—Mas bien … nos pertenecieron — aseguró.</p>
<p>—Vaya, se nota en mucho que conoces bien a Jesse — habló Petra de mala gana.</p>
<p>—Mas de lo que tú sabes niña, más de lo que tú sabes.</p>
<p>Petra quiso atacar a Jessica desde su espalda, pero su razonamiento como mujer adulta la detuvo. Sabía bien que esa no era la manera correcta de exigir respeto, y mucho menos en el lugar en el que estaban presentes las dos.</p>
<p>Siguieron caminando entre los muebles y repisas de color café, también sobre mesas y lámparas que iluminaban los largos pasillos de la biblioteca. En una pequeña parte del recorrido, Jesse miro fijamente a Radar y Lukas, sintiéndose decepcionado y confundido por lo que recién descubrió de ambos.</p>
<p>—Aun no puedo creer que ustedes ya sabían de esto, y me lo habían ocultado por casi todo el día— dijo con cierta molestia hacía sus dos amigos, aún caminando por la biblioteca.</p>
<p>—Jesse, ya lo hablamos en el templo, no fue nuestra intención ocultártelo, pero debíamos — dijo Radar intentando convencer a su líder</p>
<p>—Es verdad Jesse, se que no fue lo correcto, pero, en estos casos en los que recién conocer las cosas es mejor callar y descubrí de a poco — habló Lukas con comprensión. — Si te lo hubiéramos dicho desde el instante en que llegaste, la situación hubiera sido más complicada para que la comprendieras.</p>
<p>—El rubio de tu amigo está en lo correcto — Agregó Jessica a la conversación — debo de decirte que igual me costó confesarles a ambos sobre el tema de los Mojang, y también aclarar sus repentinas dudas acerca de ello, pero por fin, hoy sabrán el tema completamente, a detalle e ilustrado por los textos que recién agregaron a la bóveda.</p>
<p>A pesar de que Jessica tuviera una apariencia y voz de adolescente, la forma en cómo hablaba se asemejaba a una chica de 28 años, casi con mucha experiencia para el poco tiempo que lleva viviendo en el mundo.</p>
<p>Jesse sólo resopló, y aceptó cada una de las palabras que le habían dado. Casi estaba con el mismo carácter que el de Petra, pero con la diferencia de ser un poco menos agresivo.</p>
<p>La caminata por los interiores de la biblioteca parecía volverse cada vez más eterna. Ver estantes por estantes se convertía en un dolor de cabeza, al igual que examinar a simple vista los libros colocados en estos. Los jóvenes ya daban indicios de estar cansados y aburridos de esto, y se notaba que estaban a nada de dejar la búsqueda para otro día.</p>
<p>Siguieron y siguieron por un rato más, hasta que todos los personajes se toparon con la parte más tapada del sitio. Otro librero lleno de enciclopedias y relatos que no eran importantes para leer en esos instantes. Parecía un lugar igual a los otros que pasaron, a excepción de que esté contaba con una pequeña lámpara amarilla y una mesa demasiado simple y sin gracia alguna.</p>
<p>—¿Aquí es? — preguntó Jesse, extrañado con el sitio.</p>
<p>—Si, aquí — contestó Esmeralda — no parece la entrada a ningún lugar, o algo similar a ello.</p>
<p>—Nuestro propósito era esconder muy bien la bodega, y vemos aquí que lo hicimos bien. — habló Lukas dando un paso al frente, para luego mostrar con ambos brazos el supuesto sitio de la bodega</p>
<p>—Vaya, si lo hicieron bien — opinó Petra — ni siquiera se nota, ni un poco.</p>
<p>—Absolutamente nada — Añadió Radar — y lo más increíble es la manera en la que puedes entrar, sin el uso de una palanca o una puerta.</p>
<p>—Si quieren, déjenme que les muestre — Jessica se acercó con calma a la lámpara de la mesa, la cual no estaba tan lejos de la presencia de los visitantes. A este mismo artefacto lo alzó desde uno de sus lados, dando a mostrar un pequeño botón de madera que fácilmente podía confundirse con la mesa. Su mano izquierda lo oprimió, sin el uso de la fuerza bruta que comúnmente aplicaba a otros mecanismos. Casi al instante de haberlo sumido, se comenzó a escuchar varios ruidos provenientes del subsuelo, similares a pistones en movimiento y generadores prendidos.</p>
<p>Los demás solo escuchaban con atención lo que ocurría debajo, sin saber siquiera en dónde se vería la dicha entrada a la bodeda secreta. De un momento a otro, las piedras del suelo comenzaron a despegarse lentamente, dando a mostrar por debajo de ellas unas escaleras de adoquín que guiaban hacía las profundidades. A la vez, varias linternas de Redstone se prendieron por casi todo el camino, iluminando en mucho los alrededores de ese sitio oculto y secreto.</p>
<p>Jesse y Petra no evitaron dar una cara de ligero asombro. A pesar de que habían visto cosas mucho mejores en sus aventuras pasadas, esto lo consideraban algo casi novedoso, además de familiar por el simple hecho de haber visto esto en la casa de Ivor.</p>
<p>—Chicos, creo que los debo de felicitar por este bello trabajo ingenioso — habló Jesse alegre, dando algunos aplausos junto con Petra.</p>
<p>—Gracias, gracias — agradeció Radar con amabilidad — Aquí todos colaboramos para esto, y casi nadie pudo descansar para elaborarlo.</p>
<p>—Y no solo deben de conformarse con el exterior, si supieran lo que realmente hay en el interior — habló Jessica, extendiendo uno de su brazos directamente a las profundidades, incitando a los demás a ir adentro.</p>
<p>—Es verdad, veamos qué hay adentro, y también, descubramos más de tu familia, Jesse — Lukas golpeó juguetonamente uno de los hombros de su amigo, haciendo que el otro sobara el lugar en donde recibió aquella “afectiva” acción.</p>
<p>La primera en ingresar a los interiores desconocidos de la bodega fue Esmeralda, luego le siguió Jessica y de ahí se adentraron los demás amigos, manteniendo entre ellos una alejada distancia para no estorbarse durante el descenso.</p>
<p>Bajaron escalón por escalón, viendo de reojo las paredes de piedra cincelada que los envolvían, mientras eran iluminadas por los faros de Redstone instalados desde lo más alto de estas. Tuvieron cuidado con cada paso que daban, evitando en mucho algún accidente que posiblemente pudieran causarse durante el recorrido.</p>
<p>Segundos después, todos los compañeros en conjunto llegaron a la parte más profunda de la biblioteca, viendo frente ellos lo que sería la gran bodega de los tesoros, oculta ante todo peligro que pudiese suceder en el futuro.</p>
<p>Los pisos del lugar estaban tapizados con tablones de abedul blanco. Las paredes y el techo eran de arenisca cincelada, recubiertos por una gruesa capa de obsidiana en los exteriores. Y todas las esquinas, al igual que las paredes, estaban iluminadas por más faros de Redstone.</p>
<p>Muebles, estándares, repisas y exhibidores invadían los interiores y esquinas de todo el lugar, exponiendo desde sus adentros varios artículos de casi todo el mundo. Desde tótems de la inmortalidad, hasta textos literarios. Todo era un museo lleno de artilugios dignos de ser expuestos a las personas, pero lastimosamente, por el gran valor cultural que tenían, debían de ser guardados de cualquier cosa que los pudiera maltratar.</p>
<p>Las luces seguían resplandeciendo desde el techo, mostrando las bellas cosas que elementaban a la bodega. Los visitantes veían con cierto asombro las cosas que yacían con ellos, teniendo cuidado de no tocarlas y respetando el lugar en el que estaban postradas. Ahora, el camino ya no era lineal para ninguno, sólo trataba de pasar entre los cientos de artículos que obstruían el final de la bodega, justo el lugar en donde Jessica encaminaba su andar con cierta prisa.</p>
<p>Los demás intentaron seguirle los pasos, viendo de vez en cuando alguno que otro objeto elemental. Al final, todos se volvieron a reunir, quedando juntos de nueva cuenta y frente a una gran pared con varias hojas cafés en su superficie, las cuales difícilmente mostraban algunos dibujos de personas interconectadas con líneas y garabatos.</p>
<p>—Y, aquí es — exclamó Jessica a sus amigos ante el gran pliego de papel café — Ante ustedes, mis queridos amigos, se les expone de manera oficial el amplio y bastó “arbol de Mojang”. Mostrando a casi detalle cada uno de los integrantes que conforman a la familia.</p>
<p>Justo debajo que aquel pliego, había un atril sosteniendo un libro de color rojo, era el mismo que Jesse encontró desde la mañana, y el cual, lo ayudaría a entender con más calma sus verdaderos orígenes. Aquel ítem fue tomado por las manos de Jessica, para después ser mostrando con mejor claridad a los presentes de la sala.</p>
<p>—Con este libro que tengo en mis manos, les podré explicar con precisión la verdadera historia de esta ancestral familia, al igual que el orden que tiene el árbol genealógico que ahora mismo pueden ver.</p>
<p>—¿De verdad está sucediendo esto? Porque aún no lo puedo creer — dijo emocionado Radar, dando pequeños saltitos.</p>
<p>—Si, en verdad está pasando — contestó Jesse, viendo con atención el libro — Y también sigo sin creer lo que veo.</p>
<p>—Pronto lo creerás más de lo que vez. Por el momento, comencemos desde las bases fundamentales de los Mojang, y al final, explicaré con calma el árbol. ¿Me entendieron? — preguntó, a lo cual los demás asintieron ante su cuestión.</p>
<p>Examinó rápidamente el interior del libro, ojeando cada una de sus partes y viendo su contenido. Entre las tantas páginas que observó, eligió una en especial, la cual narraba los hechos ocurridos después de la creación del segundo mundo y antes de la gran guerra.</p>
<p>—A lo que yo conozco de ustedes, ya se saben la historia del administrador Romeo y sus locuras, ¿No? — preguntó.</p>
<p>—Si, y también casi lo matamos — respondió Petra.</p>
<p>—Ah, bien, entonces tendré que saltarme esa parte, para contarles realmente sobre lo más importante, y a lo que hemos venido esta noche.</p>
<p>Acomodó de mejor modo el libro, logrado ver las rúnicas letras que estaban plasmadas en las hojas antiguas. Con eso, comenzó a leerlas fluidamente, contando a todos sus espectadores la asombrosa historia de sus antepasados, y las aventuras que vivieron en épocas más jóvenes.</p>
<p>« Los primeros hijos del administrador recorrieron los bastos territorios que tenían disponibles para explorar. Descubrieron un sin fin de maravillas, al igual que dos nuevas dimensiones totalmente peligrosas, y sumamente asombrosas.</p>
<p>Aprendieron un sin fin de cosas sobre su entorno. Se convirtieron en los primeros constructores, ingenieros, mineros, artistas, cartógrafos, marineros, exploradores, y un sin fin de profesiones más que hasta la fecha son practicadas por la gente. Pero, entre todas esas dedicaciones que realizaban, resaltaba una en especial que los definía tal y como ellos eran, y esa era el de ser héroes.</p>
<p>El pasado de Romeo dejó de manifestarse en él. Su actitud, al igual que sus sentimientos dejaron de definirlo como el villano que alguna vez fue.</p>
<p>Tanto amor tenía ahora, que no sólo se bastó en mantener sus pequeñas creaciones en un mundo vacío. Imaginó nuevos diseños y personas, al igual que nuevas culturas y trabajos. Horas les costó para tener su imaginación activa y sus poderes en funcionamiento, pero al final de todo, sintió que todo lo que realizó valió la pena.</p>
<p>Teniendo todo listo para su nueva actualización, empezó a crear más y más humanos de distintos tamaños, colores y tipos, todo por tal de ver felices a sus únicos “hijos” que por el momento estaban ausentes de la sociedad.</p>
<p>Los años pasaron, y Romeo se volvía cada vez más feliz. Amó tanto a sus creaciones que los consideró sus nuevos amigos, y ellos de igual forma lo consideraron como uno.</p>
<p>Vivió tan encantado de lo que tenía, que hasta casi olvidaba su transfondo malévolo. No quería que ninguno de ellos se enterara de eso, así que, les prohibió el absoluto ingreso a los subsuelos que daban después de la roca madre.</p>
<p>Ellos, obedientes de su petición, evitaron ingresar a dicho sitio, ya que no querían correr el riesgo de conocer a su Administrador en su modo enojado.</p>
<p>Al ver la hermosa amistad que tenía con todas las personas que creó desde tiempos pasados, quiso hacer algo especial para cada uno de ellos, y eso fue implementarse un pequeño tatuaje de color rojo que llevarían en uno de sus hombros, el cual sería la marca oficial de la amistad que tendría con ellos hasta el final de sus tiempos.</p>
<p>Pero, hasta ahí no llegó eso. Les otorgó un sitio totalmente increíble con varias estructuras y un gigantesco castillo que les serviría como un “hogar” para ellos. Casi un paraíso completo con todas las cosas que podrían disfrutar a más no poder.</p>
<p>Desde en esos momentos, se le dio origen a la nación Mojang, y también, a la familia que llevaría por la eternidad ese nombre tan original y significativo. »</p>
<p>Cerró tantito el libro, y señaló con su mano derecha el lugar en donde se encontraba su tatuaje rojo, luego apuntó al gran logo blanco plasmado en la carátula de la obra, dando a entender a sus amigos el verdadero significado de aquel dibujo extraño.</p>
<p>—Ahora entiendo un poco — habló Jesse con debilidad — Entonces … ¿Somos seres cercanos al Administrador Romeo?</p>
<p>—Éramos cercanos — contestó — pero eso acabó con lo siguiente que les contaré ahora.</p>
<p>—Pero, antes de que continúes  … — interrumpió Petra extendiendo ambos brazos — ¿Nos podrías hablar más acerca de esa amistad con Romeo? Es que, se me hace imposible creer que aquel monstruo tuvo un corazón amistoso para sus creaciones.</p>
<p>—Luego te lo explicaré, pero por lo mientras, déjame seguir contando el pasado de nuestros ancestros — prosiguió a la narración.</p>
<p>«Una última cosa hizo, y eso sería para sus primeros amigos: Alex y Steve.</p>
<p>Él claramente notó el cariño que tenían esos dos, tanto que parecían ser inseparables e indivisibles. Por tal de mantener esa hermosa conexión en ambos, decidió hacerles una ceremonia de unión, la cual la llamó ‘Boda’.</p>
<p>Al cabo de unos tres años, les dio como último presente la oportunidad de tener su propia descendencia. De ahí, nacieron dos mellizos que compartieron en mucho las características de sus nuevos padres, al igual que el símbolo rojo que les fue dado a sus progenitores.</p>
<p>El niño fue nombrado como Jesse, y su hermana como Jessica. »</p>
<p>Jesse, al igual que el resto de los acompañantes, se quedaron totalmente mudos y paralizados. Con el haber escuchado ese última párrafo, les bastó para que sus mentes dejarán de responder por un ratito, hasta que la misma Jessica los hizo regresar a la realidad.</p>
<p>—… ¿Cuántos años tienes? — preguntó enrarecida Petra viendo fijamente a su amigo, mientras el resto actuaba de la misma manera.</p>
<p>—Mas bien, ¿Cuántos años tiene Jessica? — preguntó Jesse intentando evadir la pregunta de su amiga. A lo cual los demás fijaron sus ojos a la mencionada.</p>
<p>—… ¿Y si también lo hablamos después? — sonrió nerviosa alzando sus hombros. Luego, continuó leyendo en voz alta, llegando a las últimas partes de la historia.</p>
<p>« Años pasaron, y todo era una hermosa vida llena de gozo y gratitud.</p>
<p>La familia real se dedicó en mucho a la exploración y venturanza de lo que alguna vez fue un mundo para solo dos. Su sed de aventuras profanó las más oscuras profundidades, que terminaron llegando hasta el sitio en dónde no debían de ingresar.</p>
<p>Era tarde para retomar el camino hacia la superficie, ya que lo que apenas pudieron ver les dejó casi sin habla.</p>
<p>La familia, al enterarse del oscuro secreto que ocultó su administrador por varios siglos, tomó la decisión de revelarse contra él y su régimen, con la intención de hacer justicia sobre todos los afectados que dejó en las profundidades y las Miles de injusticias que impartió en el pasado.</p>
<p>Lo que fueron tiempos de paz, se volvieron en horas llenas de dolor.<br/>Todos se enfrentaron contra Romeo en una guerra totalmente horrible y desastrosa. Muchos terminaron heridos, y otros atrapados en la tierra. La decepción era inminente en ambas partes, ya que ninguno creía lo que veía o lo que hacía.</p>
<p>Romeo fue amable y cariñosos con ellos, pero desde ese momento reveló su verdadera furia. Cómo castigo absoluto para todos los de la familia, eliminó a los dos herederos de Mojang, haciéndoles perder la memoria y su cuerpo físico. De ahí, desapareció por la eternidad, dejando un rencor muy profundo en los que alguna vez fueron sus amigos.»</p>
<p>Cerro un poco el libro, para luego ver a los presentes — Si, desde ahí dejamos de ser amigos de Romeo, y él dejo de serlo para nosotros. — Su semblante se tornó melancólico, al igual que sus lindos ojos.</p>
<p>—Debió de ser fuerte lo que pasó — habló Jesse con comprensión, viéndola con tristeza — y lamento no recordar nada de eso.</p>
<p>—… No lo lamentes, no todos tuvimos la misma suerte que tú.</p>
<p>«La guerra no fue ganada por los héroes, y no lograron más que perderlo todo. Pero, a pesar de eso, no los detuvo para recuperar lo te tanto amaban y apreciaban con toda el alma.</p>
<p>Los líderes, haciendo uso del gran bloque de comandos que dejó el Administrador antes de irse, comenzaron a re-crear a sus hijos para regresarlos al juego, contando con el gran precio que debían de pagar al terminar. Sólo lograron salvar a uno de ellos, dejando al otro en la tempestad del mundo.</p>
<p>Lo único que consiguieron hacer fue programar su aspecto y su vida, más sin en cambio, sus memorias y personalidad quedarían absolutamente formateadas.</p>
<p>Desde ese momento, los tres integrantes se dispusieron a buscar al último de su familia por todas las tierras de Overworld, y hasta la fecha lo siguen haciendo, con la esperanza de encontrarlo y regresarlo a su verdadero hogar una vez más.»</p>
<p>De par en par, cerró las dos viejas pastas de aquel libro rojizo, dando a entender que culminó de narrar los antiguos escritos de sus padres. Aún sabiendo que era el final de las crónicas, no dejaba de destacar el hecho de que faltaban más cosas por narrar, y más hojas para llenar.</p>
<p>—Espero que con esto te haya quedado en claro de dónde realmente vienes, Jesse, y también a los demás — colocó con cuidado el viejo libro en el atril, regresándolo en el lugar que le correspondía.</p>
<p>—Un poco, Jessica, un poco — confesó con pena el joven — Solo que, aún me tomará tiempo de asimilar este hecho de que yo soy un … un …</p>
<p>—¿Un Mojang? — completó — Sí, a mi también me costó tiempo en ver que eras parte de la familia. Pero en cuanto te vi a detalle, no dude de que fueras el Jesse que tanto busqué.</p>
<p>—Y el cual por fin encontraste — comentó.</p>
<p>—Si, el que encontré — sonrió un poco — Pero, aún no ha acabado mi misión. Me falta una cosa, solo una cosa por hacer y por fin la familia estará completa, justo como ellos querían desde hace varios años.</p>
<p>—¿Quiénes? — volvió a preguntar.</p>
<p>—Quien más, bobo. Ellos — Con toda la seguridad de su ser, apuntó directo hacia la parte más alta del árbol genealógico, en dónde se encontraban los rostros de los aventureros más aclamados y famosos de todo Overworld; los bien conocidos Alex y Steve.</p>
<p>—¿Ellos?</p>
<p>—Si, ellos. — aseguró — y uno de ellos vendrá hasta aquí para regresarte a las nuevas tierras de Mojang, en dónde podrás tener la oportunidad de ser el nuevo heredero de esas tierras, o simplemente no.</p>
<p>—Espero que sea la segunda, porque ya tengo una ciudad por la cual velar, y en la cual vivir — habló aclarando su situación.</p>
<p>—También espero lo mismo — apoyó su postura — Porque … si te soy más sincera … Ellos quieren volverte a ver para elegir a su próximo gobernante, y no sólo serán los dos, sino, la familia entera.</p>
<p>—¿La familia entera? — preguntó.</p>
<p>—Perdón si me entrometo, pero, ¿De cuantos integrantes estamos hablando? — Preguntó Petra acercándose a los dos hermanos.</p>
<p>—De todos ellos — volvió a apuntar a la hoja de papel, pero ahora hacía un punto indefinido.</p>
<p>Claramente, el árbol mostraba a varias personas de distintos aspectos y edades entrelazados por la misma línea que los dos primeros. Ahí también, se observaban los rostros de los mellizos quienes en esos tiempos tenían un tono de piel más distinto, al igual que un color de ojos diferente.</p>
<p>Era sorprendente ver ese gran cambio que tuvieron, y lo radical que lucían ahora. Pero eso no era lo único asombroso que se podía contemplar en las hojas. También estaba la incontable variación de personajes que parecían muy diferentes lo unos a los otros, teniendo ya definido un rol en la sociedad y un nombre que los identificaría por la eternidad.</p>
<p>—Y eso que el árbol no está actualizado — habló Jessica una vez más, haciendo que los demás se sorprendieran más de lo que ya estaban.</p>
<p>—¡Santo cielo! ¡¿Eso significa que existen más?! — Radar preguntó, a lo cual Jessica asintió.</p>
<p>—Oh, chico, no me imagino la otra gran cantidad de seres queridos que deberás de conocer luego — opinó Lukas en tono de burla hacia su amigo.</p>
<p>—Y el tiempo que te tomara en convivir y hablar con cada uno de tus familiares — añadió Esmeralda.</p>
<p>—Claramente, eso le tomara muchísimo tiempo, pero no te preocupes, intentaremos hacernos el tiempo para que tú puedas reunirte de nuevo con los Mojang, y así pasarla genial con nosotros de nuevo — Jessica intentaba animar a su ahora hermano, sabiendo de la pequeña y complicada situación sobre su ciudad y liderazgo.</p>
<p>—Espero eso, pero antes de que ella o él venga, tendremos que organizarnos para cuidar de mejor manera a la ciudad Faro, y así, podré irme a las tierras de Mojang a conocer a todos. Aunque, tengo una duda, ¿Cómo cuanto tiempo estaré ausente de mi ciudad? — preguntó Jesse con cierto ánimo a Jessica.</p>
<p>—Como … un mes, máximo — contestó — Ya que, si somos realistas, mis padres, o más bien, nuestros padres se tomarán en serio lo del “heredero al trono”. Así que, si, tendremos que organizarnos lo más pronto posible antes de que los llame a tu ciudad.</p>
<p>—Bien, ¿Y cuando los llamarás?</p>
<p>—Pues, viendo como estamos todos … será el mes entrante.</p>
<p>—Perfecto — expresó — cuatro semanas serán el tiempo suficiente para terminar con todo.</p>
<p>—Y contarás con nuestra ayuda, claro — habló Radar.</p>
<p>—Y también apoyo — acompañó Lukas.</p>
<p>—Mientras más personas, mejor, ¿No? — añadió Petra uniéndose a los chicos.</p>
<p>—Será más que suficiente con ustedes muchachos — opinó Jessica.</p>
<p>—Si, más que suficiente — habló de igual forma Jesse, viéndolos con cariño.</p>
<p>—Y … ¿Cuándo empezarán? Tanta motivación me hace pensar que iniciaran desde mañana — dijo Esmeralda sonriendo, notando en mucho las ganas que tenían de trabajar por la ciudad.</p>
<p>—Y así será. Comenzaremos desde mañana — contestó Jesse con seguridad, haciendo que los demás rieran ante ello.</p>
<p>La emoción y ansias de lograr lo posible para organizar los deberes de la ciudad se desbordaban en cada uno de los amigos, los cuales estaban más que dispuestos en realizar la mayoría de los trabajos que se requerirían elaborar. Por el momento, lo más importante era regresarle el puesto de líder a Jesse, para después comenzar con el resto.</p>
<p>Aún era tiempo de hacer lo suficiente para remediar algunas cosas que se dejaron pendientes en el pasado, para después avanzar hacia el presente. Para la suerte de Jesse, no estaría desamparado con la responsabilidad de su ciudad, sentía un poco de alivio con eso, pero aún así, la dificultad de hacer cada una de las misiones le tomaría más que sólo el tiempo y la ayuda de sus amigos, le tomaría empeño, firmeza y compromiso para cumplirlas en su totalidad.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 2.0 Una nueva parte.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Las viejas memorias resurgen de las nuevas, haciéndose notar en la actualidad como el nuevo presente.</p>
<p>Las personas que marcaron nuestra vida se quedan en una parte importante de nuestro corazón, dándonos un nuevo significado a la existencia personal.</p>
<p>Puede pasar mucho tiempo para regresar al lugar en el que fuiste feliz, o tal vez un poco menos. Sea como sea, siempre habrá un por qué de nuestro retorno, y ese mismo te dirá si te quedarás o permanecerás temporalmente.</p>
<p>Tus amigos siempre serán las personas que estarán ahí para ayudarte, y no dudarán en echarte una mano para lo que necesites. Por alguna razón se quedaron contigo, así como tú te quedaste con ellos.</p>
<p>Pronto vendrá un gran cambio para todos, pero en especial, para Jesse. De todas las aventuras que ha experimentado, está será la más significante para su propia existencia, y la cual le dará un nuevo rumbo a la vida que ha llevado hasta ahora.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 2.1 Revelaciones de un administrador</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Papeles, proyectos, ideas y deberes. Eso era lo que invadía la vida de la Orden de la Piedra; en todo momento y a todas horas. Era grande el esfuerzo que realizaban en conjunto, y ninguno parecía parar hasta ver todo terminado. Quién diría que ser el líder de una ciudad tomara tanto esfuerzo, y más aún si se planeaba dejarla por un largo tiempo.</p>
<p>Apenas pasó una semana desde que Jesse se enteró de que era parte de una familia casi legendaria: conformada por héroes y personas de admirar; y de la cual tenía la responsabilidad de heredar el trono de su reino, casi de forma obligatoria. Ni él se imaginaba recibir una noticia tan impactante como esa, y tampoco saber sobre ello.</p>
<p>Sus labores casi parecían matarlo: entre instruir a los mineros en sus oficios; organizar el orden de las pequeñas empresas; intentar dar una moderación entre ciudadano; y administrar los suministros de la nación, parecían darles razones para no irse de su ciudad, sin importar la importancia de su nueva misión.</p>
<p>Aun así, la ayuda de sus aliados le daba las suficientes fuerzas de continuar hasta terminar. Dejando de lado los límites que su cuerpo le quería implementar con cada trabajo que hacía.</p>
<p>Los días pasaron, y los resultados se veían favorables para cada uno de los amigos. Entre todos los miembros terminaron creando un sistema casi autónomo de gobierno, en el que temporalmente, los ciudadanos podrían mantenerse por sí mismos, sin la ayuda de su gran líder Jesse. De todas maneras, Jessica mantenía en mente la idea de llevar a las amistades de su hermano a las tierras de Mojang, mientras que su querido pueblo se cuidaba por si solo durante su larga ausencia.</p>
<p>Y, ¿Por qué esa idea? Porque sus padres no eran el tipo de adulto estricto y mandón que la mayoría conoce o convive. Eran de aquellos que permitían casi de todo, sin importar lo liberal que fuera. Y sólo por eso, tenía asegurada la idea de que permitirían la compañía de la Orden de la Piedra hasta sus segundas tierras natales, dejando de lado los prejuicios de clases.</p>
<p>"Otro día menos para el gran llamado"</p>
<p>Eso fue lo que pensó Jesse mientras caminaba a la par de Jessica, siendo guiado a la ciudad que apenas renacía de sus cenizas.</p>
<p>No tenía ni la más mínima idea del por qué su Hermana lo llevaba a la Ciudad de Campeones, y aún así, decidió hacerle caso. Suponía muchas cosas de las que posiblemente fuesen razones para visitar a Stella y compañía, pero ninguna parecía concordar con lo que pasaba. De todas maneras, la amistad entre esa nación y la suya era más que estable; y con eso estaba confiado en que no se trataría de otra reunión formal por la cuál asistir.</p>
<p>—Aun sigo sin entender el por qué estamos aquí, si se supone que ya arreglamos todo con Stella. — comentó Jesse mientras caminaba a la par de Jessica por un pequeño sendero amarillo.</p>
<p>—Como te lo dije: vamos a visitar a alguien. — Aseguró la chica, sin siquiera verlo.</p>
<p>—Pero, ¿A quién, exactamente? — preguntó, esperando tener su respuesta.</p>
<p>—A alguien que ya conoces, y el mismo que te aclarará todas las dudas que tengas con Mojang — respondió en corto, continuando firme su andar.</p>
<p>Ni así pudo darse alguna idea de quién irían a ver, pero si de algo estaba seguro, es que no se trataría de algún desconocido.</p>
<p>Pasaron entre la gente habitante y las estructuras elegantes, manteniendo una ruta específica que guiaba hacía un gran edificio de color blanquecino. Llegando a él, ingresaron al interior del mismo, confiados de que no serían detenidos por algún guardia de la presidenta, o por alguien más que no conocieran. Subieron escalón por escalón, elevándose de piso en piso, hasta que ambos llegaron a la parte media del edificio; ahí se mantuvieron estáticos, viendo fijamente una puerta de hierro que parecía no abrirse con nada. Habían arribado al hogar del personaje que buscaban, siendo caracterizado por el silencio y la tranquilidad de sus alrededores.</p>
<p>Jessica tocó la puerta con delicadeza, y luego esperó el llamado del hogareño. Mientras, su hermano la observaba con neutralidad, pero sintiendo una gran confusión en el fondo. ¿A quién verían exactamente? Se preguntaba con simpleza; perdido en su mente y de su conciencia, esperando que la respuesta llegara lo más pronto posible.</p>
<p>De forma clara, escuchó pasos acercándose hacia a ellos, justo detrás de la puerta metálica, indicando que se aproximaba la persona buscada. En un santiamén, la entrada se abrió, dejando ver la verdadera y completa identidad del tan buscado hombre.</p>
<p>—¡Oh! ¡Jessica! Veo que llegaste un poco más temprano — expresó alegre la persona.</p>
<p>—Si, lamento eso. ¡También me es un gusto verte de nuevo, Romeo! — dijo de igual modo, para luego saludando de mano.</p>
<p>¿Romeo? Si, como lo había escuchado. Romeo había vuelto a su mundo, pero de una forma más pacífica, así como la última vez que lo vio.</p>
<p>—Y, veo que estás acompañada de tu hermano. Hola, Jesse — saludó con una sonrisa, extendiendo su mano al acompañante.</p>
<p>—Hola Romeo — correspondió — Veo que ya has vuelto de los subsuelos, ¿No?</p>
<p>—Si, así fue — agito por unos instantes más su mano con la del chico, hasta que la soltó — Logré terminar todos mis desastres en el Submundo, y te aseguro que no fue nada fácil. Al menos ya me dieron el permiso de regresar aquí, y hasta de vivir de nuevo en Overworld.</p>
<p>—Me alegra escuchar eso de ti, Romeo.</p>
<p>—A mi igual me pone feliz saberlo. — interfirió la chica — Y, espero que tus buenas acciones sirvan para aclarar la memoria, o al menos, aclararle sus dudas.</p>
<p>—Ah, sí ... sé a qué te refieres — habló, para luego hacer espacio a la entrada — ¿Gustan pasar? — invitó con amabilidad, a lo cual los jóvenes asintieron ante su invitación.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(...)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Ahora que estamos en confianza, y en un lugar mejor <br/>—Ahora que estamos en confianza, y en un lugar mejor ... Dime, Jesse, ¿Qué es lo que quieres que te diga? — preguntó Romeo, cómodo en su sala, mientras los mellizos se encontraban en el mismo lugar que él.</p>
<p>—Pues ... — meditó un poco la pregunta, pensando lo que realmente quería saber.</p>
<p>En si, la mayoría de sus dudas ya habían sido aclaradas con anterioridad, sin embargo, una de ellas resaltaba a más no poder en su mente; relacionada en mucho con el comportamiento del administrador y su supuesta relación "familiar".</p>
<p>—Me gustaría saber por qué no me reconociste cuando nos vimos por segunda ocasión.</p>
<p>—Ah, eso, es, bueno — se puso nervioso — Verás, Jesse ... em ... ¿Le explicaste acerca de los códigos de registro? — le preguntó a Jessica, dejando de ver al chico.</p>
<p>—Si, le dije sobre eso, y también sobre el nuevo que tenemos en casa.</p>
<p>—Oh, entonces, ya tienes un poco claro el tema. — dijo volviendo a ver al chico.</p>
<p>—Si, pero, me gustaría saberlo por parte tuya.</p>
<p>—Eh ... Wow — exclamó un poco sorprendido, sin esperarse aquel comentario — Bueno, si eso quieres — se acomodó de mejor modo en su lugar, para luego aclarar un poco su garganta — ... Pues, verás niño. Sé que sonará algo tonto lo que te diré, pero, la razón por la cuál no pude reconocerte al verte de nuevo fue porque lucias muy ... diferente; casi irreconocible. Además de que, tu código de registro es muy diferente al que tenías en el pasado. — contestó, dejando un amplio silencio como cierre de su explicación.</p>
<p>—¿Solo por eso?— volvió a preguntar, sin creer las palabras del adulto.</p>
<p>—Si, sólo por eso — repitió, para luego suspirar un poco.</p>
<p>—Pero, ¿Ni con el nombre me reconociste?</p>
<p>—Bueno, casi creí que eras tú por lo mismo del nombre, pero lo dudé al checar tu código.</p>
<p>—¿Sólo por el código?</p>
<p>—Solo por eso. — respondió seguro, diciendo lo que realmente sabía.</p>
<p>"¿Solo por eso? ¿Un simple código?"<br/>Cuestionó en su mente, pasmado por ese simple e insignificante detalle que cambio su vida.</p>
<p>—Aunque, claro, ese es un tema que ya posiblemente lo sabes, y del cual deberías de asimilar un poco más, por lo que veo.</p>
<p>—Y del cual tienes razón — confesó con pena — aún me cuesta comprenderlo.</p>
<p>—Ya con el tiempo lo entenderás. Tómalo con calma.</p>
<p>—Si, tómalo lento — añadió su hermana, dándole una dulce sonrisa, a la vez que colocaba una mano en su hombro.</p>
<p>Jesse le devolvió el gesto, de una forma similar; agradecía en su interior ese pequeño apoyo que le daba aquella dama, aunque no lo demostrase en su exterior.</p>
<p>Intentó dejar de lado aquel tema de los códigos, para centrarse en una nueva cosa. Con algo de trabajo, cambió el tema de la charla por una distinta, pero relacionada a su antigua familia. Le preguntó el origen del nombre; el por qué el logo y las razones de su apiadada acción de dejar el bloque de comandos. Cada pregunta le fue contestada; sin reproche o anulación alguna. Simplemente, Romeo dejó que su lengua tuviese mente propia, por tal de mantener en claro el tema de los Mojang.</p>
<p>Mientras todo eso sucedía, Jesse comenzaba a ver de una manera distinta al que fue alguna vez su enemigo. Ahora que lo entendía todo, comprendió que no siempre fue un monstruo; tuvo sus momentos de piedad con los que conocía, así también como una bonita relación de amistad entre sus primeras creaciones. No era él en esos instantes, parecía más otra persona; un personaje distinto al que nunca imaginó conocer de nueva cuenta.</p>
<p>¿Tenia el derecho de llamarlo "Abuelo", a pesar de las cosas ocurridas en el pasado? No estaba del todo seguro de adelantarse a ese paso, por ahora, quería mantener una pequeña amistad con él, hasta que la confianza y la misma razón le dieran el permiso de nombrarlo como realmente debería.</p>
<p>La charla siguió por un rato más, hasta que fue el momento de retirarse. Romeo acompañó a sus pequeñas creaciones a la salida, como gesto de amabilidad; se despidió de ellos de forma amable, esperando ser visitado de nueva cuenta por ellos. Justo antes de que partieran, los detuvo en la puerta de su casa, dándoles una pequeña advertencia para el futuro.</p>
<p>—Antes de que se retiren, muchachos, me gustaría que me hicieran un favor antes de que vuelvan a ver a sus padres.</p>
<p>—Claro Romeo, ¿Qué es lo que quieres que hagamos? — preguntó Jesse.</p>
<p>—Me gustaría que ... bueno, eh ... que no les dijeran que aún sigo con vida; o más bien, a ninguno de sus familiares. — miró al suelo. — No quiero tener otro conflicto con ellos, y mucho menos si los involucra a ustedes. ¿Puedo confiar en ello?</p>
<p>—Por supuesto Romeo — contestó el niño — Evitaremos decir algo sobre ti.</p>
<p>—Y, si es necesario, diremos que estás muerto ... aunque no suene agradable, claro — dijo la chica con cierta pena.</p>
<p>—No hay problema si dices eso de mi. Ellos preferirían mi muerte antes que mi regreso.</p>
<p>—Bueno, si tú lo dices ... — volvió a hablar el muchacho, pero sin tanta felicidad.</p>
<p>—Como digas, Romeo. Intentaremos no decir nada sobre ti. Te mantendremos inexistente para ellos.</p>
<p>—Gracias Jessica, y Jesse. Con eso me bastará para estar tranquilo durante sus ausencias en la ciudad. — dijo aliviado, sintiendo un peso menos sobre su viejo cuerpo.</p>
<p>Los mellizos se vieron a los ojos por unos segundos, para luego ver de nuevo al ex administrador. Sin decir nada al respeto, decidieron darle un abrazo afectuoso, lleno de amor y afecto familiar. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>(...)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ambos jóvenes caminaban juntos por el sendero de regreso, recién salidos de la Ciudad de Campeones. Encima de ellos, el cielo comenzaba a tornarse anaranjado, indicando el final de otro maravilloso día en Overworld. Mientras regresaban a su ciudad de origen, mantuvieron una ligera charla acerca de lo que platicaron con su familiar y de las cosas que debían de mantener en secreto entre él y ellos.</p>
<p>—Jamás pensé en ver de esa forma a Romeo. Parecía ser otra persona, en vez de él mismo — opinó Jesse con una sonrisa.</p>
<p>—Igual lo digo. Se notó que sus errores lo obligaron a cambiar para bien, y eso es más que bueno.</p>
<p>—Lo sé. Quien pensaría que un ser tan diabólico como él se convertiría en todo lo contrario.</p>
<p>—Si. Hasta a mí me dieron ganas de quedarme por más tiempo con él, pero lástima que no sea así.</p>
<p>—Realmente lo es. Pero ni modo, aún tenemos cosas por hacer y hay personas que nos esperan en casa.</p>
<p>—Como tus amigos de la Orden, y tus ciudadanos.</p>
<p>—Esos mismos — asintió después.</p>
<p>Mantuvieron un corto silencio entre ambos, hasta que Jessica lo descartó de inmediato, justo cuando llegaba a su mente un último aviso para su hermano.</p>
<p>—Oye ... antes de que me agradezcas otra vez por ver a Romeo y por la grata plática que tuvimos con él, me gustaría decirte algo importante.</p>
<p>—Aja, dime, Jessica. </p>
<p>—Es sobre el 'llamado' de mi parte a los Mojang. Sé que te lo había dicho en una ocasión anterior, pero, viendo que ya tenemos todo listo para dejar la ciudad por un largo rato, no dudo de que hoy sea el momento ideal para lanzar la señal a nuestros familiares. — concluyó con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa, esperado una respuesta positiva por parte de su querido acompañante.</p>
<p>Jeese meditó un poco lo escuchado,  pensando si seria buena idea permitir esa aportación. Estaba consiente de que no podía aplazar por mas tiempo esa importante reunión entre él y su familiar, pero, ¿Realmente era buena idea hacerlo hoy? Lo había tomado como una decisión apresurada, y un poco presionante, más sin embargo, era correcta y válida para hacerla realidad.</p>
<p>Si lo pensaba un poco, las cosas estaba más que listas para su partida, y no por nada se esmeró un mes para dejarlas así, en su funcionamiento actual. El único impedimento ahí era su inseguridad ante lo nuevo, y si algo no le gustaba sentir, era exactamente eso.</p>
<p>—...Sabes, tienes razón, Jessica. No es mal momento para llamarlos. Ya tenemos todo preparado para nuestra partida, así también para su llegada. Veo que ya viene siendo tiempo de que termines tu misión, y hoy es más que perfecto para ello. ¿No?</p>
<p>—¡Si! — contestó alegre — Me alegra de que estés de acuerdo conmigo. Y justo estaba pensando en dónde pondría el bloque ubicador para dar el aviso. Pero bueno, como ya te había contado ...</p>
<p>—El bloque necesita un faro — completó sonriendo, dando al final una ligera risa — Y justo sabes bien en dónde lo puedes encontrar.</p>
<p>—Si, ya lo sabía, pero ... Solo quería pedirte el permiso para ponerlo justo en el centro, y recordartelo a la vez.</p>
<p>—Y podrás ponerlo, ahora que estoy enterado, y también porque hoy es el día.</p>
<p>—No sabes que tan agradecida estoy por escuchar eso, Jesse. — tomó su hombro — Y solo por eso, quisiera que todos tus amigos estén reunidos en el faro a las ocho, para que vean el increíble momento en el que activo el bloque ubicador.</p>
<p>—Ten por asegurado de que así será, porque también quisiera ver ese bloque en acción.</p>
<p>—Y así va a ser, mi querido hermano, así va a ser. — dió algunas palmaditas en su hombro, siendo gentil con el "frágil" cuerpo de su acompañante.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(...)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La noche cayó en su totalidad, dejando una vez más a la ciudad iluminada por sus propias luces. El silencio no estuvo presente en esa ocasión, ya que fue interrumpido por la gran movilización de la Orden al centro del faro principal.</p>
<p>Todos estaban igual de emocionados que Jessica y Jesse, siguiendo sus pasos al lugar solicitado. El saber que ya era tiempo de dar el llamado a la familia les hacía sentir más que contentos. Ni ellos podían creer que el día - o bien, noche - había llegado, luego de varias semanas trabajando para dicha ocasión.</p>
<p>—¡Oh, Dios! No puedo creer que ya es tiempo. — expresó contento Radar, dando brinquitos con cada paso que daba. — ¿Quien creen que vengan a vernos? Son tantas leyendas que ni yo puedo pensar en una sola.</p>
<p>—Solo puedo decirte que ni yo lo sé. Así que, tendrás que esperar a que llegue el representante para que lo sepas. — respondió Jessica.</p>
<p>—Por ahora, mantente tranquilo. — aconsejó Jesse, estando a un lado de su hermana. — Aún falta para que lo conozcas en persona.</p>
<p>—Oh, más bien, que lo conozcamos — contestó Petra. — También estamos intrigados por la llegada de esa persona.</p>
<p>—Todos lo estamos — repitió Lukas de igual modo — Con solo pensando, hasta se me eriza la piel.</p>
<p>—Igual a mi — habló de nuevo Jesse.</p>
<p>—Y así se van a mantener por más tiempo, hasta que la dichosa "celebridad" llegue a la ciudad — aseguró Jessica con una sonrisa. — No crean que llegará de un día para otro, o bueno, tal vez si, si supiera controlar el atlas a la perfección.</p>
<p>Con solo escucharlo, Radar se emocionó aún más, haciendo que su alegría y nerviosismo aumentaran sin siquiera pedirlo.</p>
<p>Continuaron caminado por unos metros más adelante, hasta que toparon con el famoso faro de la ciudad. Parecía lucir igual de nuevo como la primera vez en la que fue creado, dejando ver con gran belleza sus colores alusivos a los miembros de la antigua y actual orden de la Piedra.  </p>
<p>Jessica adelantó un poco más sus pasos, dejando a los demás atras. Subió uno por uno los bloque que constituían el bello decorado, hasta llegar al centro del mismo. Ahí, vio con claridad la gigantesca luz blanca que sobrepasaba los cielos y las nubes, considerándola perfecta para colocar el dichoso bloque justo sobre ella.</p>
<p>Antes de realizar su última labor, giró su presencia ante sus amigos, notando que cada uno de ellos la veían emocionados y felices. Aclaró su garganta y traje, dejándose ver un poco más formal de lo que estaba con anterioridad; de ahí, comenzó a improvisar algunas palabras en su mente, para después pronunciarlas en voz alta.</p>
<p>—¡Compañeros míos de la nación Faro! ¡Esta noche serán testigos de un nuevo suceso histórico, que los dejará más que marcados por el resto de sus vidas! ¡Ante ustedes, verán con claridad cómo yo, Jesse Mojang, coloco el bloque ubicador en el centro de este importante faro de la nación para dar comienzo al gran llamado de la sagrada familia de los Mojang; haciendo que uno de ellos venga a nuestras tierras y contemple con sus ojos el gran logro que el segundo hijo ha logrado durante su ausencia natal!</p>
<p>De su inventario sacó un pequeño bloque de colores rojos y blancos, dado por su padre antes de haber partido del reino. Lo tomó con una de sus manos, para luego alzarlo a lo alto; como si fuera un trofeo recién entregado.</p>
<p>— ¡¿Están listos chicos!? — preguntó con emoción, manteniendo el bloque arriba de ella.</p>
<p>—¡Si capitán, estamos listos! — gritó Radar a todo pulmón, haciendo que los demás lo vieran raro — Ah no, espera, esa no era mi línea.</p>
<p>Jesse sólo rodó los ojos para luego reír. — ¡Si lo estamos, Jessica! — contestó de igual modo, para luego darle ánimos con sus brazos.</p>
<p>El resto acompañó al hermano a lo mismo, haciendo que el ambiente se volviera mucho más emocionante y alegre.</p>
<p>Desde la altura, Jessica simplemente les sonreía, viendo las bellas reacciones de sus compañeros — ¡Está bien! ¡Solo porque ustedes lo pidieron ...! ¡Le daremos la bienvenida a los Mojang!</p>
<p>Acercó su presencia al centro del faro, colocandose cuidadosamente en cunclillas. Con el cubo en mano, miró por unos instantes la bella luz que radiaba el suelo, a la vez que pensaba una pequeña frase que concordaba para el momento especial que vivía.</p>
<p>—Por fin papá, por fin mamá. La búsqueda terminó.</p>
<p>Con una sonrisa, y con toda la alegría en su ser, colocó con fuerza el sagrado cubo rojizo, haciendo que se conectara con la luz y con el suelo del mismo. En instantes, la luz comenzó a varias de tonalidades claras, ajustándose al nuevo bloque que le fue impuesto. De un momento a otro, el rayo blanco comenzó a proyectar el gran logo de los Mojang, haciéndose notar con gran claridad a todos los presentes del suelo y de lo más lejos.</p>
<p>Los amigos, al ver aquella imagen sobre los cielos,  empezaron a celebrar y a festejar como locos, gritando y saltando que por fin, Jessica cumplió su cometido.</p>
<p>En su lugar, la chica contemplaba la imagen con muchísima alegría, sin poder creer que, luego de tantos años de búsqueda, por fin pudo terminar su misión. Ahora entendía que todos sus esfuerzos valieron más que la simple pena, así también como los años invertidos para este grandioso día.</p>
<p>Aún con su alegría brotando en su rostro, bajó cada uno de los bloques del faro, hasta llegar al lugar en donde yacian sus amigos celebrando el momento. De inmediato se incorporó a ellos, saltando y gritando de igual modo, sintiéndose gozosa por lo que realizó, y disfrutando a más no poder el resultado de todos sus esfuerzos ya hechos.</p>
<p>Era una total fiesta para los pocos que yacian en el faro. No les importó en absoluto el ruido que realizaban en el lugar, sólo les importaba felicitar y festejar, sin para el bullicio en absoluto.</p>
<p>Literalmente, las palabras que Jessica dijo se habían vuelto realidad: Esa noche se convirtió en un momento histórico y a la vez inigualable, casi inolvidable y eterno para cada uno de los integrantes de la orden de la Piedra. Ahora, solo era cuestión de esperar, y dejar que el destino mismo cumpliera sus propósitos de forma natural.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 2.2 La enviada de los Mojang</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Apenas el sol salía desde sus limitantes fronteras naturales, dejando ver a las personas sus primeros rayos de luz. Su acto de presencia daba como comienzo un nuevo día, así también como la aparición de un nuevo personaje desconocido.</p>
<p>Aquel sujeto, montado en su caballo y siendo acompañado por otros dos más, observaban con detenimiento el horizonte, confiados de que estarían seguros durante su andar en el prado.</p>
<p>—Hace bastante tiempo que no veo algo así — dijo una dama de piel morena, viendo con detenimiento los límites del mundo.</p>
<p>—Igual yo. Ni el humo de mi ciudad me deja ver estas maravillas naturales — confesó un muchacho de cuerpo robusto, fijando su vista a la misma dirección.</p>
<p>—Al menos ya van a descansar un poco de sus vidas ajetreadas, y seguirán viendo cosas así de bellas. — comentó una mujer de piel clara, acompañándolos al bello suceso — Pero, por lo mientras, debemos de seguir nuestro camino a La Ciudad Faro, y de ahí, a nuestras merecidas vacaciones.</p>
<p>—Lo sabemos — habló el chico — pero al menos ... ¿Nos puede dejar ver esto unos minutos más? — pidió con amabilidad, a lo cual la mujer negó con una sonrisa — Aww — expresó desilusionado ante la respuesta ya dada.</p>
<p>Los tres continuaron su camino hacia la Ciudad Faro, guiados por el gran logo de los Mojang. Montados en sus caballos, emprendieron el viaje por las rutas más tranquilas del prado, esperando así no perder de vista el gran punto de referencia que el cielo les impartía gratamente.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> (...)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Había una gran movilización en la ciudad, y no por nada en especial, a parte de la supuesta llegada del representante. Los ciudadanos realizaban, como siempre, sus actividades correspondientes; basándose en las sencillas reglas que Jesse les impartió desde hace tiempo.</p>
<p>La tarde era más que grata para todos. El sol y el calor eran perfectos para el trabajo, así igual para planificar una digna llegada de "rey", o, en este caso, de una leyenda.</p>
<p>En cierto lugar de la sala de los tesoros. Los amigos se encontraban reunidos en una mesa improvisada, colocada casi en el centro del lugar. En ella, habían pequeños ítems que simbolizaban a cada miembro de la orden, al igual que un enorme mapa que ilustraba a la ciudad. Específicamente, estaban organizando la Bienvenida para el dichoso representante que vendría dentro de poco. Al menos tenían estimado que mañana o dentro de dos días arribaría al lugar, y solo por eso, intentaban dar lo mejor para recibirlo.</p>
<p>Aunque, la única que hacía algo de provecho era Jessica: imponiendo y estableciendo una forma nada peculiar de recibir personas.</p>
<p>—Y, bien. Mientras Jesse y yo aguardamos en la entrada, ustedes estarían llegando con los regalos en sus manos. — indicó Jessica mientras movía algunos muñecos de posición. — El primero en hacer aparición sería Lukas con las galletas en bandeja, luego seguiría Radar con el ramo de flores blancas en sus manos, y al último vendría Petra con el pastel de bienvenida. Con eso, lograremos darle a nuestro invitado una cálida llegada a las tierras de mi hermano.</p>
<p>—Suena buen tu plan, pero ... ¿No crees que son algo ridículo los regalos? — preguntó Petra con disgusto — Osea, estamos hablando de que llegue una posible leyenda de Overworld, no de cualquier visitante que arribe a la ciudad.</p>
<p>—Se que parecen tontos los ítems que estamos ofreciendo, pero, la etiqueta es lo que más resalta mi estimada Petra. Entregar ese tipo de regalos significa algo más que un sencillo "hola con adornos". Son símbolos de amistad que mis familiares han apreciado desde tiempos inmemorables.</p>
<p>Miró dudosa a la pelinegra, para luego observar el mapa — Hmm. Como digas — medio alzó los hombros, expresando su poca aprobación ante sus ideas.</p>
<p>—Eh, ¿No crees que sería ideal darle un regalo extra? Para que no se sienta tan monótona la situación — añadió Radar incómodamente.</p>
<p>—¿Un regalo más?</p>
<p>—Si, uno más. No sé, tal vez un bello estandarte de nuestra ciudad o ...</p>
<p>—O, una glamurosa arma encantada — interrumpió Petra con alegría.</p>
<p>—Si, sería buena idea, Radar — comentó Jesse con el mismo ánimo que su amiga.</p>
<p>—Concuerdo con Radar, un relato extra no le haría daño a nadie, ¿Verdad? — volvió a hablar Petra.</p>
<p>—Así es. Además de que, supongo yo, sería más especial la bienvenida de lo que pudiese ser — dijo Lukas felizmente — ¿No lo crees así, Jessica?</p>
<p>—¿Más especial? — preguntó dudosa. — Eh, bueno ...</p>
<p>Admitía que era buena la idea que dijo Radar para la bienvenida, aunque, pensaba que con ello se perdería la esencia de lo mismo.  Quedó callada ante las palabras de él y de sus amigos, quienes la veían esperando su respuesta a la aportación. Miró al suelo intentando buscar las palabras para responderles, sin embargo, estás nunca llegaron.</p>
<p>En esos instantes de profundo silencio, un fuerte, pero lejano sonido se escuchó a las afueras del salón. Un sonido muy similar a una Caracola marina, pero con un tono más dulce y alto. Esto mismo llamó a atención del grupo, quienes quedaron más callados de lo que estaban anteriormente.</p>
<p>—¿Escucharon eso? — preguntó Jesse asombrado.</p>
<p>—Si — respondió Petra un poco bajo.</p>
<p>Volvió a escucharse aquel sonido, haciendo que los demás voltearan impulsivamente a la salida del templo. Por unos segundos no comprendían lo que pasaba, hasta que Jessica decidió hablar por parte de todos.</p>
<p>—¿Qué cosa será? — preguntó  la chica.</p>
<p>—Ni idea — contestó el rubio.</p>
<p>—... Sería razonable ir a ver quién o qué está haciendo ese sonido — habló Jesse luego de un corto silencio, convenciendo a los demás de su inoportuna idea.</p>
<p>Con suma tranquilidad, la orden dejó su lugar de reunión, haciéndose paso hacia la salida. Ninguno dijo o exclamó algo, sólo prestaron atención a aquella caracola y a su inquietante llamado al exterior. Durante su andar, y en breves instantes, compartieron miradas de duda y misterio, expresando una ligera intriga por lo que presenciaban auditivamente, y por lo que posiblemente les esperaba en la entrada.</p>
<p>A pasos calmados, y aún con las bocas cerradas, dejaron que la gran puerta del templo se abriera lentamente, revelando por partes la bella tarde que resplandecía sobre los cuarzos blancos. En cuanto el mecanismo dejó de subir, salieron en conjunto al mero borde de la subida, contemplando a primera vista una ciudad viva y en movimiento. Por unos instantes creyeron que el anterior sonido provenía desde las afueras de la ciudad, hasta que, se hizo presente una vez más, llamando la atención de todos hacía el principio de las escaleras.</p>
<p>Ahí abajo, y como un regalo proveniente del destino, yacían esperando Olivia y Axel, saludando contentos a sus demás amigos.</p>
<p>—¡Olivia, Axel! — expresó más que contento Jesse, al notarlos de primera vista.</p>
<p>—¡Pero si son ellos! — contestó Petra con la misma expresión.</p>
<p>—¡Oh Dios mío. Los últimos integrantes de la orden están aquí! — comentó emocionado Radar, agitando ambos brazos a la par.</p>
<p>—¡Quien lo hubiera imaginado! ¡ellos aquí, en Ciudad Faro! — habló en alto Lukas, sintiendo la misma felicidad que el resto de sus amigos.</p>
<p>—¡Vaya! Y yo creída que era el visitante — Jessica comentó un poco aliviada — Suerte que sólo eran ellos.</p>
<p>—Por fortuna ... — respondió, para luego, reaccionar otra vez a la realidad — ...  ¿Qué estamos esperando aquí? ¡Vayamos a darles la bienvenida! No siempre tenemos la oportunidad de verlos aquí — indicó con emoción, encomiándose primero a la presencia de sus invitados.</p>
<p>Inmediatamente, bajó todas las escaleras de cuarzo con una prisa impensable, haciendo que el resto lo siguiera de igual modo. Ni ellos creían lo que veían a simple vista, y mucho menos, imaginar que llegarían en un momento tan intrigante como el que pasaban.<br/>Casi en un santiamén, los amigos se encontraron reunidos con las recién llegadas visitas. Y, entre todos, comenzaron a saludarlos amigablemente, abrazándolos y dándoles estrechones de manos como actos de afecto y respeto.  De igual modo, los dos amigos correspondieron a las bellas reacciones de sus compañeros, sintiendo la misma emoción y felicidad por verse una vez más.</p>
<p>Ante tantos cariños compartidos, Jesse decidió darle una pausa a la bella interacción, queriendo hablar un poco con sus primeras visitas del día.</p>
<p>—No saben lo feliz que me hacen verlos de nuevo, pero, ¿A qué se deben sus visitas?</p>
<p>—Ah, mi amigo — habló de antemano Axel, guardando la caracola con la que llamó a los demás — Digamos que la vida que hemos tenido Olivia y yo en nuestras naciones nos ha "obligado" a dejar el liderazgo por un tiempo, uno definido por una persona que nos convenció de visitarte antes de irnos de vacaciones.</p>
<p>—No sin antes haber dejado a nuestros aprendices a cargo — completó Olivia — Pero, de lo que yo recuerde, nos dijo que no serían tal cual unas vacaciones, sino más bien, una reunión</p>
<p>—Ah, si, bueno, eso fue lo que entendí. — aseguró. — Aún así, lo que tenemos por seguro es que nos quedaremos a convivir contigo el resto del día ... o de la noche.</p>
<p>Los demás rieron ligeramente al escuchar aquella respuesta.</p>
<p>—Siendo ese el caso, les doy la bienvenida a la renovada Ciudad Faro, al igual que a nuestro querido templo. — animó Jesse.</p>
<p>—Y justo llegan en un momento muy tenso — habló de inmediato Jessica — ya que pronto llegará el enviado de los Mojang del que les hablé la otra vez. ¿Recuerdan?</p>
<p>—Ah ... Eso — dijo Olivia, para luego ver con un poco de nervios a Axel — Y ... supongo que vendrá pronto con respecto a lo de Jesse, ¿No? — La otra asintió contenta.</p>
<p>—Wow, vaya — comentó de relleno Axel, de igual forma que su amiga — Ah ... sobre eso ... creo que sería recomendable hablarlo más tarde. Por lo mientras, ¿Nos presentan de nuevo la ciudad? Desde hace seis meses que no la vemos.</p>
<p>—Si, lo que dijo Axel — intentó evadir el tema — Nos hace falta pasar un rato de amigos entre todos, así como actualizarnos con respecto a la querida ciudad.</p>
<p>Jesse no hizo tanto caso a las raras acciones de sus amigos, por lo cual, enfocó su atención a las ideas que aportaban para convivir. Sin hacer más preguntas, comenzó a guiar a sus queridas amistades por las bellas calles y construcciones de la Ciudad, mientras les contaba lo bien que le fue en el viaje con Petra alrededor del mundo, así como algunas que otras anécdotas relacionadas a su vida como héroe y amigo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(...)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Era exactamente las dos de la mañana, y Jesse aún no podía conciliar el sueño. Permanecía sentado en su cama, viendo fijamente al suelo, sintiendo un mar de nervios sobre su ser y pensando sobre aquel sujeto del cual hablaron sus amigos.</p>
<p>Aún estaba intrigado por saber quién era esa persona que tanto estaban esperando, sin siquiera saber su nombre o paraciencia. Con sólo pensar que faltaba poco tiempo para su llegada, era suficiente para quitarle la poca tranquilidad que podía tener en su mente. Sabía bien que no debía de pensar tanto en ello, pero, la curiosidad e intriga de descubrir más acerca de ese visitante ocupaba totalmente su consciencia.</p>
<p>Rendido ante cualquier posibilidad de volver a dormir, decidió meditar un poco sobre el tema y de lo que había ocurrido durante el día. Seguía sin entender el por qué evitaban sus amigos tocar el tema del visitante, así como sus extrañas reacciones con respecto a ello. Era un hecho sin sentido alguno, y del que hubiera esperado saber más, sin embargo, por alguna razón, habían tomado la desconcertante decisión de ocultarlo ante todos.</p>
<p>Al menos, esperaba que el mismo tiempo le aclarara esa cruel duda que perturbaba su mente, y que lo dejara en paz de una buena vez. De todas maneras, intentaría buscar la forma de agilizar la respuesta ante su inquietud, aunque, por ahora no era lo adecuado.</p>
<p>Mientras la luna, el silencio y la oscuridad de la noche se plasmaban sobre el cuarto, Jesse tomó la confiada decisión de retirarse su playera blanca, con la única intención de ver el tatuaje que yacía sobre su hombro. Por partes, y con suma lentitud, comenzó a desabrocharse los botones colocados sobre la parte frontal del cuerpo, para posteriormente, retirarse completamente la prenda que antes tenía puesta. La colocó a un lado de él, cuidando de no maltratarla mucho. Luego, giró ligeramente su cabeza hacia su hombro izquierdo, y ahí, pudo ver con claridad aquel extraño logo que su hermana le plasmó a la fuerza. Por unos instantes, se sintió desconocerse por completo, sin saber si realmente era él, o una versión alterna de quién era en verdad. Al menos, ya conocía un poco de su pasado, pero no lo suficiente para sentirse bien consigo mismo.</p>
<p>Ahora, su nueva interrogante era descubrir si debía de actuar como era él, o como alguna vez lo fue. Estaba confundido, y un poco decepcionado. Ya ni sabía si esa marca lo obligaba a cambiar de personalidad, de vida, o de piel. Eran muchos cambios que aún no podía asimilar con exactitud, y los cuales deseaba que pararan.</p>
<p>Por el momento, la única persona con la que compartía un parentesco cercano era con Jessica; con ella parecía que podía ser él mismo, pero ¿Eso significaba que con el resto de sus familiares sucedería lo mismo? No lo sabría hasta que llegara el día, aunque, por lo mientras, mantendría su verdadera cara frente a aquel que lo llevaría a sus tierras natales, y en las cuales, vería si realmente lo amarían tal cual y como era, o como alguna vez lo fue.</p>
<p>De un momento a otro, y sin siquiera esperarlo, aquel pequeño tatuaje rojo con blanco comenzó a emanar un ligero brillo claro, causándole un total asombro ante ese extraño suceso. Inmediatamente, se levantó de su cama, y tomó la prenda que anteriormente se había retirado. Mantuvo una extrañada vista ante esa inesperada reacción por parte de la marca, y esperaba que al menos dejara de brillar, pero lamentablemente eso nunca ocurrió.</p>
<p>Tenia la intención de ir con su hermana para que le explicara aquel fenómeno de su brazo, pero recordó que estaba dormida e indispuesta a aclararle cualquier duda con respecto a lo que le pasase. Descartando aquella posibilidad, decidió ponerse de nuevo su playera, acomodándola tal cual la tenía antes de habérsela retirado. Después, se dispuso a tranquilizarle un poco, notando que aquel inusual brillo sobrepasaba la blanca tela de su ropa.</p>
<p>Como un simple impulso del cuerpo, se acercó a la ventana de su cuarto, notando a simple vista la tranquila noche que había sobre la ciudad, percibiendo el profundo silencio que se daba en los alrededores de la misma. Por alguna u otra razón, sintió que algo del exterior lo llamaba a salir, a seguir una ruta imaginaria que el mismo tatuaje le trazaba, y que fuera hacia algún lugar que su mente apenas podía recordar. Quiso guardarse esas ganas para otro rato, pero lamentablemente, la gran necesidad de llegar a ese desconocido sitio lo obligaba a irse del templo y llegar a aquel lugar por petición de aquella marca que, aparentemente, tenía vida propia.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Caminó, caminó y caminó por las calles de su ciudad, pasando entre casas opacadas por el sueño de la gente y la ausencia de la luz del día. Ya estaba acostumbrado a aquel ambiente nocturno, caracterizado por una incalculable paz que tranquilizaba a más de uno, sin embargo, su cita con el destino no era en aquel entorno urbano, sino, en el exterior de este. Siguió su indefinido andar, dejando de lado las comodidades que le impartía el camino, mientras pensaba si era buena idea seguirle el juego a su extraño tatuaje, o dejar las cosas como estaban para más tarde. De un momento a otro, terminó llegando a las grandes puertas de arcilla roja con oro, justo a la gran salida que daba su querida región.  Sin siquiera pensarlo con exactitud, rompió dos bloques que no parecían ser tan importantes para las puertas, aunque si esenciales para evitar la entrada a cualquier intruso. Por medio de aquel orificio que hizo, salió de la tranquila ciudad, incorporándose de nueva cuenta al peligroso mundo exterior, así como a la verdadera noche de la que se había ausentado por bastante tiempo.</p>
<p>Una vez afuera, volvió a poner las piezas que antes había retirado inconscientemente. Luego, dejó que el tatuaje lo siguiera guiando a aquel lugar del cual no podía identificar, pero del que sentía haber visto en un pasado muy remoto, y muy distante de su actualidad.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>En cierto punto del bosque, sintió que los recuerdos de su juventud volvían a la mente, como memorias perdidas por el tiempo. Con ver aquel campo plano, cercano al gran lago, recordó aquella vez en la que participó en el concurso de construcción de la EnderCone junto a Axel y Olivia para la creación de un mod hostil que sorprendiera a la jueza. Se puso tan mal con pensar en eso, que ni siquiera notó la gran belleza que radiaban las aguas y la flora del pequeño sitio.</p>
<p>Era como regresar a ese momento en el que todo era diversión y alegría, en el que sus héroes parecían ser sus salvadores, en vez de los farsantes que realmente eran. Justo en aquel lugar, fue en donde lo había guiado el tatuaje rojo, y en el que dejó de brillar repentinamente, sin razón aparente. ¿A que tipo de desgracia lo había encaminado? ¿Por qué al lugar en el que pensó que fue destruido por la tormenta Wither, y del cual nunca imaginó volver a ver? No lo sabía, y mucho menos, aquella marca que lo trajo ahí.</p>
<p>De la nada, una brisa fría comenzó a mover las hojas de los árboles, al igual que el de los arbustos y pastos altos de la zona. Extrañado con aquel fenómeno, giró su vista a todas partes, mirando a distintas direcciones y lugares que lo apartaban del paisaje principal. No entendía lo que pasaba, o lo que ocurría. Comenzó a sentirse temeroso del entorno, nervioso de lo que pudiese suceder, y alerta de cualquier peligro que se acercase a él.  Aunque pareciera cosa de la naturaleza, sabia bien que no se podía confiar, aun siendo una simple brisa que lo alejaba de su propia realidad. Todo ese movimiento lo dejó fuera de sí, hasta que comenzó a apaciguarse lentamente, dejando que el entorno volviera a su normalidad, al igual que su tranquilidad.</p>
<p>Giró la vista por ultima vez, notando que la paz regresaba gradualmente sobre la biodiversidad y en su ser. Pudo estar tranquilo al saber que sólo fue eso: una simple brisa que lo había distraído por unos instantes, unos eternos instantes que lo sacaron de su propia conciencia. Volvió su vista al frente, justo en donde yacía el lago resplandeciendo por la luna, pero, notando que, ahora había una silueta humana; colocada de espaldas, obstruyendo la vista del lago y siendo ligeramente iluminada por la luz de la noche. Dio un sobresalto al darse cuenta de ello, sin esperar encontrarse con esa persona que parecía ver el lago. Intentó sacar su espada para defenderse de aquel desconocido, pero decidió retractarse de inmediato. Con lo que apenas podía ver de él, notó que no era una mala persona, o al menos, que buscara pelea en contra suya. Pero, con solo pensar en la extraña situación en la que estaba envuelto, al igual que los sucesos que recién había experimentado, lo llevó a formularse la siguiente pregunta: ¿Qué hacia esa persona ahí, en plena adversidad de la noche y justo en un lugar que significaba mucho para él? Tal vez era otra jugarreta que el destino le implementaba, o, algo que el mismo tatuaje le hacía pasar.</p>
<p>Sin saber exactamente lo que pasaba, decidió acercársele un poco, manteniéndose precavido de lo que pudiese hacer, mientras el otro permanecía sin verlo, aun fijando su vista a las cristalinas y tranquilas aguas azules. Con un poco de temor, al igual que de duda, decidió entablar conversación, sólo para saber si podía ayudarlo con algo, o por lo menos, saber el por qué estaba ahí, con él.</p>
<p>—¿H-hola? – preguntó un poco alto, avanzando con lentitud a la presencia del extraño - ¿Lo puedo ayudar en algo?.</p>
<p>El otro se mantuvo callado, ignorando el saludo que le daba.</p>
<p>—¿Se encuentra perdido, señor, o señora? – Volvió a preguntar — Porque si es así, lo podría ayudar ...</p>
<p>—No será necesario — habló por fin, interrumpiéndolo con una dulce, cálida y sentimental voz que en su vida había escuchado, pero aún, sin atreverse a verlo.</p>
<p>—... — Quedó mudo con aquella contestación, sin poder reaccionar a lo que había escuchado, y mucho menos, en la manera en la que lo había pronunciado.</p>
<p>—Disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero, no debería de estar aquí, es muy peligroso.</p>
<p>—Lo sé — respondió calmadamente — Y supongo que tú tampoco deberías de estar aquí, ¿O me equivoco?</p>
<p>—... Creo que debo de estar aquí.</p>
<p>—¿Crees?</p>
<p>—Oh, supongo yo que sí.</p>
<p>—¿Por qué lo supones?</p>
<p>—Porque yo ... ah — dio un suspiro, dejando salir una pequeña parte de su dolor — Es complicado de explicar.</p>
<p>—Entiendo — contestó, aún con su cálida voz — Y más con el tatuaje que llevas contigo, Jesse Mojang.</p>
<p>—¿Cómo es que ...? — Quedó perplejo al escucharlo, sin esperarse que aquel desconocido supiera su verdadera identidad —  ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? o más bien, mi apellido.</p>
<p>—Porque ... yo fui la que te llamó aquí.</p>
<p>—¿La que me llamó? ¿Pero ... pero cómo? — su asombro brotó con aquellas palabras, aún sin entender nada de lo que decía, y mucho menos de cómo es que lo había hecho —¿Acaso ... Acaso tú eres ...?</p>
<p>—Si, Jesse — aseguró — Yo soy esa visita por la cual esperaste por varios días ... y la cual, te regresará a casa.</p>
<p>Con una suma lentitud, al igual que una impecable elegancia, dejó mostrar su verdadera identidad, dando a ver qué no era un hombre, sino más bien, una dama. Una hermosa y esbelta dama, la cual lucía un porte firme y recto, al igual que una cabellera de color naranja; tenía una tez clara como la nieve, cercana a un blanco rosado; poseía unos ojos brillosa mente verdes y unos labios notoriamente rosas. A simple vista, parecía una persona común y corriente, desapercibida en el sentido de la palabra "aventura", sin embargo, la mirada que radiaba con la luz de la luna demostraba un alma llena determinación y valor, contradiciendo el aspecto que yacía en ella.</p>
<p>Con sólo contemplarla, Jesse sintió algo diferente en su corazón, extrañado e identificado con aquella mujer que, por primera vez, observaba ante él. Todo el asombro que había dado, se redujo a un silencio que ni él esperaba tener. Apenas si se atrevió a darle una pequeña sonrisa, como si fuera la "Bienvenida" que estuvo planificando con el resto de la orden.</p>
<p>Dejaron que las ventanas del alma se dieran un primer contacto, revelando ante ellos la esencia que yacía en sus corazones. No emitieron nada, no mencionaron absolutamente nada. Permitieron que el ambiente del entorno tomara palabra entre ellos dos, sustituyendo lo que podían comunicar en ese instante de paz y tranquilidad; uno del cual les sería difícil de olvidar.</p>
<p>Sin pensarlo dos veces, la dama acercó su presencia ante Jesse, teniendo la suficiente confianza de acortar la distancia. En cuanto lo tuvo cerca de sí, decidió abrazarlo delicadamente, envolviéndolo en sus brazos como si fuera un bebé, y cerrando los ojos con un encanto que a más de uno podría enamorar. Él, por otra parte, sintió más fuerte esa extraña sensación en su corazón, como si un recuerdo oculto de su ser salía de nuevo al presente. Con aquel primer contacto, pudo sentir su dulce presencia sobre el pecho, dándole a entender que entre ellos no solo habría un nuevo encuentro, sino, el comienzo de algo bello y puro; algo que les permitirá saber quiénes realmente eran, y algo que los uniría por el resto de la eternidad. Por impulso de la sensación, Jesse correspondió al abrazo, envolviéndola hacía a él y percibiendo con mayor intensidad aquella extraña emoción que brotaba dentro de sí.</p>
<p>Ambas almas separadas por la calamidad de la vida, se unían por segunda vez, reviviendo recuerdos perdidos y sensaciones dejada por el pasar del tiempo. Por fin, la dama que tanto buscó, peleó y lloró por encontrarse de nuevo con su hijo, consiguió cumplir ese tan anhelado sueño del corazón, a pesar de que, en un tiempo, perdió cualquier esperanza de hacerlo realidad.</p>
<p>Entre aquel dulce contacto, Jesse descubrió que esa mujer no era una desconocida como tal, así como tampoco una casualidad del destino. No le fue necesario saber su nombre, o su apellido. El mismo tatuaje se lo decía dentro de su corazón. Y solo por medio de él, descubrió que ella, aquella dama de cabellos naranja y de ojos color esmeralda, no sólo era la visitante de la que estuvo esperando por bastante tiempo atrás, sino también ... su querida mamá.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 2.3 Convivencia Familiar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La bella mañana de un nuevo día brotaba, como siempre, desde las distantes montañas del horizonte. Desde las más altas horas de la noche, hasta aquellos momentos mañaneros, Jesse estuvo hablando con la visitante, quien parecía estar al corriente de quién era y a qué se dedicaba.</p>
<p>Su nombre era Alex: La Gobernante de Mojang, y desarrolladora actual del juego. Eso era lo que descubrió a la hora de sentir su tatuaje cerca de ella, así como el parentesco familiar que compartía con él. Jamás había imaginado que una leyenda como aquella dama sería la que lo llevaría de regreso a sus orígenes, o al menos, lo que quedaban de ellos.</p>
<p>Tal cual, y como caminaban sobre el sendero, Alex le seguía contando su historia, así como la de su familia y amigos; quienes lo esperaban en Mojang para que recibiera el mandato. Así estuvo desde la madrugada, hasta el momento en el que yacían presentes, sin omitir absolutamente nada de lo que sabía, y mucho menos, de lo que había vivido hasta ahora. Jesse no dejaba de asombrarse y sorprenderse con cada palabra que le compartía, y de vez en cuando, le hacía una pregunta para desglosar más el tema.</p>
<p>—En sus tiempos más jóvenes, La Orden de la Piedra apenas era conformada por persona que buscaban el mismo objetivo que nosotros durante los tiempos de Herobrine: la paz. Y, la única manera para hacerlos totalmente un equipo que consiguiera dicho propósito fue con uso de un amuleto simbólico, justo como el que tienes tú en el salón de los tesoros.</p>
<p>—¿En serio? — preguntó un poco sorprendido.</p>
<p>La mujer asintió —Si, así fue. Aunque, el diseño de ese objeto fue de Soren y del resto, ya de lo demás me encargué junto con tu padre para su funcionamiento. No fue nada sencilla su programación, pero, hicimos lo mejor que pudimos para volverlos uno solo con el amuleto.</p>
<p>—Vaya, y yo que pensaba que Soren lo programó.</p>
<p>—Te equivocas, mi querido Jesse. Soren no era tan avanzado con el bloque de comandos para la fabricación de ese objeto. Si no hubiera sido por tu papá y por mí, la orden no hubiese tenido manera de encontrarse en el mundo … y tú no los hubieras reunido para vencer aquel monstruo de bloques que acechó a tu cuidad hace más de 6 años atrás.</p>
<p>—Tienes toda la razón. Quien se imaginaría que un pequeño objeto marcaría simbólicamente la vida de muchos, así como salvado a medio mundo de su fin.</p>
<p>—Quien lo hubiera pensado, ¿No? — río ligeramente — Esa es una de las tantas cosas que viviste como joven. Ahora, solo piensa aquellas tantas más que no recuerdas, pero de las que intentaré contarte una vez que estemos en casa.</p>
<p>—Ansío por saber de ellas, así como ansío visitar tu hogar, señora Alex.</p>
<p>—Oh, vamos Jesse – le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro, para luego darle una sonrisa burlesca – ya te dije que no me llames así. Me siento mas vieja de lo que estoy con tan solo escuchar ese término formal.</p>
<p>—Lo siento … de nuevo.</p>
<p>—Y … por quinta vez, te tendré que perdonar, así como recordar que me nombres como “tu Mamá”, ¿comprendes?</p>
<p>En otro solo asintió en silencio, para luego, sonreírle con dulzura. Alex simplemente rodó los ojos, reaccionando ante el incoherente, pero inocente comportamiento que demostraba su hijo; quien no parecía sentirse tan mal con llamarla “señora”. Aun con ese humor, siguieron su caminar hacia la Ciudad Faro, continuando con la bella convivencia que permanecía entre ellos, así como las bellas historias que compartían con cada paso que daban hacia adelante.</p>
<p>Entre las tantas anécdotas que escuchaba, Jesse reflexionó por unos segundos la verdadera dimensión que involucraba su vida pasada y los miles de sucesos que perdió de su mente por accidente. Si lo pensaba de manera profunda, podía asegurar que era una persona llena de cosas por las cuales contar, proveniente de una familia tan grande como importante, de la que pocos han podido conocer por su cuenta. Con ello en mente, pudo entender que aún le faltaba por conocerse, así como descubrir si realmente merecía heredar o no, el trono de los Mojang. De cualquier forma, esperaba que todo se acomodara a su favor, y que el mismo destino diera con la respuesta que lo ayudaría a aclarar su propia vida como héroe, y como gobernante.</p>
<p>Minutos después de tanta platica y charla, lograron llegar a la maravillosa entrada de la ciudad. Por unos instantes, la gobernante contempló la inmensidad de las puertas, notando que estas lucían lo suficientemente seguras para cualquier ataque que se diese.</p>
<p>—Veo que tus ciudadanos estarán muy bien protegidos durante tu ausencia.</p>
<p>—Yo sé que estarán muy bien sin mí. Dudo mucho que algo ocurra mientras estoy fuera.</p>
<p>—Igual lo dudo, pero … si eso llegara a ocurrir, se te debería de avisar de ante mano para que pudieses regresar a tiempo para salvarlos.</p>
<p>—Ah … no había pensado en eso.</p>
<p>—Pues ahora lo tendrás que pensar, ya que, siendo elegido o no, debes de estar al pendiente de ellos durante tu estancia en Mojang.</p>
<p>—Es verdad. Aun lejos, siguen siendo mi responsabilidad … y, siendo ese el caso, tendré que buscar a alguien que se encargue de avisarme de las anomalías de la ciudad.</p>
<p>—Más bien, que se encargue de dirigir y cuidar la ciudad, ¿no?</p>
<p>—No, solo de avisarme por si algo malo pasa. La propia ciudad ya cuenta con un sistema autónomo para mantenerse sola, sin necesidad de que esté yo supervisando todo.</p>
<p>—Vaya, que maravilla escuchar eso – expresó asombrada – ni yo hubiera pensado una estrategia así para mi propia nación.</p>
<p>—Y eso que tuve que recibir mucho apoyo por parte de mis amigos para que se hiciera realidad. Aunque, hay una desventaja con eso, y es que, no se mantendrá así por más de dos meses.</p>
<p>—Eso es poco tiempo – comentó. – no es suficiente para los meses en los que piensos mantenerte en mi hogar</p>
<p>—Lo sé, lo sé, también estuve contemplando ese detalle que comentó Jessica con respecto a eso … pero, en lo que arreglamos ese detalle del tiempo … nos tendremos que enfocar en el presente, así como a lo próximo que haremos los dos en este mismo instante.</p>
<p>—¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué haremos?</p>
<p>—¿Qué es lo que haremos? – volvió a preguntar, incitando a la curiosidad de la dama – pues, lo que haremos justo hoy es … ¡dar un recorrido completo de mi ciudad! No sin antes, empezar con las formalidades.</p>
<p>—¿Un recorrido? ¿tan temprano? – no lo podía creer, y eso que apenas eran las ocho de la mañana para dicha actividad.</p>
<p>—Así es, solo que antes, déjeme prepararme. – carraspeó un poco, para luego, tomar un porte elegante y firme - … Señorita Alex Mojang, de los Mojang y Mojang, yo, Jesse de quién sabe dónde, le doy la más cálida bienvenida a … ¡la Ciudad Faroooooooo!</p>
<p>Con aquel grito de júbilo, las puertas de arcilla con oro comenzaron a desplazarse de lugar, dando a ver con lentitud e intriga, la maravillosa vista de la Ciudad Faro. Apenas siendo iluminadas las estructuras por la luz naranja del sol, Alex contempló una de las más maravillosas vistas que nunca imaginó ver de la ciudad, y lo único que pudo expresar al observarlas, fue una mezcla de emoción y asombro.</p>
<p>Casas, edificios, puentes, negocios y esculturas hechas de cualquier material colorido, fueron las primeras cosas que vio al encontrarse frente a frente a la nación de su hijo. Aún desde su mismo lugar, miró el entorno de arriba abajo, apenas asimilando las infinitas maravillas que vivían en conjunto y las mismas que le daban su inigualable alma como región creativa.</p>
<p>—Esto … Esto … ¿¡Realmente es tu hogar, Jesse!? — preguntó casi gritando, siendo inmediatamente contestada con un asentimiento por parte de Jesse — En serio, ¡No me lo puedo creer!</p>
<p>—Y eso que solo estás viendo la portada, ¡Imagínate el resto que espera allá adentro! Ven, sígueme, que hoy tendrás una de las mejores bienvenidas que jamás hayas recibido en tu vida.</p>
<p>Sin darle tiempo de hablar, la tomó rápidamente de una de sus manos, y con la misma emoción que radiaba en su rostro, la llevó a paso velos hacia el interior de la ciudad.</p>
<p>No tenía ni la más mínima idea de dónde comenzar el recorrido, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba. Como pudo, improvisó la dichosa expedición por los interiores de la región, exponiéndole a su querida mamá todas y cada una de las maravillas que adornaban las calles, así como las plazas y los hogares. En cada zona popular, Jesse contaba una breve explicación que solo tomaba cinco segundos de su atención, para luego, ir a otros lugares igual de fantásticos y únicos.</p>
<p>—Por allá, se encuentra nuestra primera biblioteca, llamada “Santo Domingo” — contó en corto, señalando hacía dicho lugar — Y, allá, se encuentra una cafetería, en la que por ahora no se sirve café porque no disponen de ello. Por enfrente, podemos ver una pequeña fuente hecha de diorita, y a lado de ella, se observa un puesto de pasteles.</p>
<p>Y de esa manera continuó explorando todos los alrededores de la ciudad, mostrando cada una de las maravillas que podían deslumbrarse a simple vista. No dejo de lado las espectaculares edificaciones, tampoco las enormes estatuas y ni mucho menos las extravagantes máquinas de piedra Rojiza. Absolutamente le mostró todo lo que llevaba cuidado desde hace bastante tiempo, y lo que su misma comunidad había elaborado para su querida nación.</p>
<p>El recorrido duró más de lo esperado para los dos; siendo las 10 de la mañana en cuanto se dieron cuenta. Tomaron sus pasos de regreso a la calle principal, platicando y riendo de otras cosas triviales que tenían poca o mucha relación con lo que habían observado.</p>
<p> La última parada se dio en el grandioso faro de la ciudad, en el que Jesse mencionó su última explicación de manera similar como lo había hecho con lugares anteriores. Ni tres segundos tardó para simplemente decir que era un faro de cuatro colores que hacían alusión a su amuleto, omitiendo lo que ambos sabían de aquel artefacto. En aquel lugar, Alex se tomó la molestia de remover el bloque que su esposo le había otorgado a su hija para la ubicación. Sabía bien que ya no era necesario mantenerlo ahí por más tiempo; en su hogar, ya se habían guardado las coordenadas del sitio, y solo lo único que tocaba por hacer era proceder con la “mision” y regresarlo a su sitio original.</p>
<p>En cuanto lo guardó, bajó de regreso al suelo, siendo seguida inmediatamente por su acompañante, quien decidió retomar el recorrido a un último sitio que faltaba por visitar.</p>
<p>—Bueno mi señora, creo que ya es tiempo de irnos al templo de la orden — comentó.</p>
<p>—¿ya es momento?</p>
<p>—Si, tristemente, pero, no te desanimes. Ahí dentro tengo que presentarte a unas personas especiales, quienes me han ayudado con la ciudad y con mi vida.</p>
<p>—O sea, tus amigos, ¿No? — comentó de inmediato.</p>
<p>—Si, ellos mismos — respondió — … me hubieras dejado darle un poco más de sentimentalismo — reprochó.</p>
<p>—Perdón, perdón — rio un poco — pero, es que me pareció un poco ridículo la manera en la que hablaste.</p>
<p>—Si crees que eso era ridículo, déjame decirte que Jessica tenía algo mucho más ridículo para quien llegase a recogerme.</p>
<p>—Déjame adivinar a qué te refieres, otra vez … — pensó un poco, meditando la referencia — regalos de bienvenida, ¿No?</p>
<p>—Esos mismos.</p>
<p>—Ay, esa niña, nunca cambia. Ya le dije que no era necesaria tal cosa, pero bueno, ya no podré remediarla.</p>
<p>—Es una lastima … una gran, pero GRAN lastima — empezó a reír, siendo seguido a los segundos por ella.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 2.4 Hacia Mojang</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Las grandes puertas del templo les dieron acceso al interior, moviéndose lentamente hacia las direcciones con las que fueron programadas. Mientras caminaba, Jesse sostenía delicadamente el brazo de Alex, guiándola hacía el salón de los tesoros. Se notaba un poco tranquilo y ansioso por presentar a La enviada de los Mojang ante sus seres queridos. Mientras tanto, ella se mostraba nerviosa, pero a la vez, interesada por conocer a los aventureros que cuidaron de su hijo. Así a la par, ingresaron al salón principal del templo, observando a simple vista que estaban todos los integrantes de la orden reunidos, y con rostros de preocupación.</p>
<p>Casi al mismo tiempo en el que las puertas sonaban, la Orden volteó sus miradas hacía dicho ruido, viendo que su líder ya estaba presente con ellos, y acompañado de una persona que no parecía ser de la ciudad. En conjunto, se reunieron con él mientras expresaban frases de desahogo, aliviados de que no le había pasado nada desde que se enteraron de su ausencia.</p>
<p>—¡Jesse! ¡Milagro de que te encuentras bien! — expresó preocupado Radar — Pensábamos que te habías perdido en el bosque o algo así.</p>
<p>—Nos dejaste a todos muy preocupados — tomó el discurso Petra — Y en especial, a tu amiga más cercana.</p>
<p>—No nos vuelvas a dejar así, Jesse — reclamó Lukas — por poco y pensábamos que estabas pasando lo peor … ahí … afuera.</p>
<p>— Chicos, calma, me encuentro bien. Y, disculpen si me fui por la noche. No era mi intención espantarlos. — Comentó apenado — … Oh, con respecto a mi salida imprevista, quisiera presentarles a alguien especial que conocí durante la noche — soltó con cuidado el brazo de su acompañante, para luego, darle espacio suficiente para que se enfocarán en ella — Amigos, ella es Alex: La enviada de los Mojang, y nuestra guiadora hacía las tierras de su mismo apellido.</p>
<p>—Querrás decir “Nuestro apellido”, Jesse — corrigió — Y … Si, soy esa misma que los llevará a ese lugar lleno de maravillas infinitas y de posibilidades sin fin.</p>
<p>—Veo que Jesse por fin conoció a su pariente cercano — comentó Olivia con felicidad.</p>
<p>—Y, por fin nos volvemos a encontrar con usted, señora Mojang. — acompañó Axel con la misma emoción.</p>
<p>—Justo como lo habíamos acordado, ¿No? — habló de nuevo la dama — Noto que guardaron muy bien nuestro encuentro previo.</p>
<p>—Esperen … — interrumpió Petra — ¿Ya se conocían ustedes tres.</p>
<p>—Digamos que si. — respondió Olivia riendo un poco — Ella fue la que nos invitó a reunirnos con ustedes para viajar en conjunto a Mojang.</p>
<p>—Y la misma que nos dijo que pasaremos las mejores vacaciones de nuestras vidas. —</p>
<p>—Que no son vacaciones, Axel — corrigió</p>
<p>—Ups.</p>
<p>—Bueno, véanlo como ustedes quieran, pero si de algo tenemos claro es que todos nos iremos a mis tierras ¿No es así, Jesse?</p>
<p>El chico asintió — Si, así será. Y, ahora que me lo recuerdas; entiendo por qué actuaban tan raro mis amigos en la cena, y con tanto misterio respecto a sus llegadas.</p>
<p>—Era por lo mismo que te había dicho durante el camino: que los había reunido con anterioridad para irnos juntos como “familia” hacía tu antiguo hogar.</p>
<p>—Oh, veo que aquí no paran de hacer complots entre familiares, ¿No? — comentó con cierto disgusto Petra, haciendo que los demás se rieran de su honestidad.</p>
<p>—¡Si, al parecer si! — comentó entusiasmado Jesse — Justo como el que hizo Jessica con Radar, Esmeralda y Lukas antes de que nosotros regresáramos a la ciudad.</p>
<p>Entre risa y risa, Alex paró al escuchar aquellas palabras—¿Que hizo qué?</p>
<p>De golpe, todos dejaron de reír, haciendo que se mirasen entre ellos. Habían creído que la idea de Jessica con respecto al libro y al árbol genealógico estaba igual de planeada que la llegada de la enviada, más sin embargo, eso era una idea paralela a la que hubiesen pensado.</p>
<p>Y, antes de que alguien intentara aclararle el contexto a Alex, la segunda heredera del trono se hizo presente; salvando la horrible tensión que yacía en el salón.</p>
<p>—¿¡Mamá!? ¿Pero que haces aquí? — preguntó desde una de las escaleras del salón.</p>
<p>—¿Mamá? — repitieron los de la orden al unísono, haciendo que sus miradas se fueran a la presencia de la otra.</p>
<p>—¡Si, como escucharon! — bajó de inmediato cada uno de los escalones, y al instante, se encontró reunida con todos sus amigos en el mismo sitio —. Pero … ¿¡Pero cómo mamá!? ¡Si se supone que enviarías a alguien más para recoger a Jesse, no tú! ¡Esto no lo habíamos acordado!</p>
<p>—¡Así como no habíamos acordado que tú harías equipo con los amigos de Jesse para esta reunión!</p>
<p>—¡Pero tuve que hacerlo! — afirmó — Lamento haberlo hecho, pero no tenía la suficiente ayuda para explicarle sobre nuestra familia al pobre de mi hermano. Y eso que no me costó tanto como había imaginado.</p>
<p>—Pudiste haber cumplido tu parte con respecto a explicarle sobre esto, pero el haber involucrado a más gente antes de tiempo no era lo que exactamente tenías de hacer.</p>
<p>Alex estaba enojada con su pequeña hija, mientras que la otra solo se mostraba apenada con lo que hizo. Los demás evitaron interferir en la discusión familiar, y solo se dedicaron a guardar silencio, esperando que entre ellas arreglaran el conflicto que ocasionaron.</p>
<p>—… Solo puedo decir que, lo siento, y lamento haberlo hecho. Pero, en serio que necesitaba ayuda para ello, a pesar de que arriesgué a revelar mi identidad a gente desconocida, pero de la que se podía confiar con totalidad.</p>
<p>—… — Alex se mantuvo callada, con semblante serio, y manteniendo un silencio sumamente estremecedor. A pesar del hecho de no estar de acuerdo con la irresponsable decisión de su hija, sabía que sus intenciones eran buenas, y que no buscaba exponer más de lo debido a su propia familia. Solo le tomó unos segundos comprender que ella no tenía muchas opciones disponibles para contarle la historia a su otro engendro, y que con lo que encontró le sirvió para lo necesario.</p>
<p>Relajando un poco su mirada, al igual que su personalidad, decidió hablarle una vez más —. Tendré que creerte, y perdonarte por lo que hiciste. Pero, para la próxima, ten un poco más de discreción a lo que te mande. No todas las personas son confiables, ¿Entiendes?</p>
<p>—Si, lo entiendo.</p>
<p>—… Ahora, ven a abrazarme, que por reclamar ni me saludaste.</p>
<p>—¡Ay, perdón por eso! — al instante, se unió a un afectuoso abrazo con su progenitora, cargando la incómoda pena de su actitud. La dama tuvo que corresponder al forzado afecto de la niña, envolviéndola en sus brazos tal cual como lo había hecho con Jesse.</p>
<p>Los demás vieron la bella escena entre los familiares, aliviados que la situación no empeoró como habían esperado.</p>
<p>Entre los momentos de paz, Jessica retomó la plática, dándose cuenta de algo que olvidó.— Oww, Ya ni te pude dar tus regalos de bienvenida —</p>
<p>—Ay mi vida, sabes bien que no eran necesarias esas cosas. — dejó de envolverla, dándole espacio para hablar.</p>
<p>—Lo sé, pero realmente quería respetar esa bonita tradición.</p>
<p>—Una que ya hay que olvidar. No hacemos eso desde los tiempos de los Dungeons.</p>
<p>—¿Desde los tiempos de los Dungeons? — Jesse preguntó.</p>
<p>—Oh … creo que no te hablé de ellos, pero eso será después. — Ni ella se había acordado de platicarle sobre aquellos héroes que salvaron su propia isla, aunque, eso lo haría en otra ocasión —. Por el momento, tenemos otras cosas más importantes por las cuales pensar, como el hecho de conseguir el suficiente material para el viaje, y de que consigas a una persona que te cuide la ciudad mientras no estemos.</p>
<p>—Eh … disculpe si interfiero, señora Alex, pero, el asunto de conseguir una persona para que cuide la ciudad sería algo innecesario — habló Radar, siendo respetuoso con la dama, pero sonando temeroso por lo que pudiese decir.</p>
<p>—¿Innecesario? — repitió la palabra.</p>
<p>—Si, innecesario.</p>
<p>—De hecho, no lo es Radar. Mi mamá tiene razón con respecto a buscar a alguna persona — tomó la palabra Jesse, sonando seguro de la idea — Lo estuvimos hablando antes de llegar, y, siendo honesto, tiene razón. Nunca se sabe lo que le pueda suceder a la ciudad mientras no estemos, así que, para no correr riesgos, tomaré la responsabilidad de buscar la persona que tome ese cargo de cuidador.</p>
<p>—¿Seguro que puedes con esa responsabilidad, Jesse? — cuestionó Lukas — No a cualquiera se le puede dejar ese trabajo.</p>
<p>—Y mucho menos, por tanto tiempo — siguió Radar ante el problema.</p>
<p>—Ustedes no se preocupen de quién elegiré. Tendré en mente a esa persona antes del anochecer. Por el momento, y como había dicho nuestra señora Alex, es momento de conseguir los suficientes recursos para el gran viaje.</p>
<p>—Así es muchachos. Su líder, digo, amigo, tiene toda la razón. Es momento de que nos preparemos para partir dentro de … mañana, si nos es posible.</p>
<p>—¿Mañana? ¿No sería muy pronto, señora Alex? — Lukas preguntó asombrado.</p>
<p>—Si, ¿No sería muy pronto para irnos? Casi no nos daría tiempo — opinó Petra ante lo mismo.</p>
<p>—Lamento que tenga que ser así, pero, mientras más rápido nos vallamos, menos problemas tendremos, y, más tiempo les dará a los demás elegir a su nuevo gobernante.</p>
<p>—Al parecer no tenemos otra opción más que apresurarnos. Que bueno que vine preparado desde mucho antes. — Habló Axel confiado.</p>
<p>—Igual yo — acompañó Olivia.</p>
<p>—Qué bueno por ustedes — comentó Radar, casi sin ser escuchado.</p>
<p>—Bueno, ya sé que ustedes no deben de hacer mucho, pero los demás, si. Mientras el resto se apura, tendré que hacerle ciertos ajustes al bloque de ubicación. No serviría de nada que el nuevo cuidador no tenga nada en mano para llamarnos, ¿No? — contó Alex casi al instante.</p>
<p>Los demás la vieron un poco confusos, hasta que lograron captar a lo que se refería. Estaban a nada de olvidar ese pequeño detalle de comunicación entre ellos y el cuidador, y por suerte, no fue así. En lo que ella se encargaba de ese último imprevisto, el resto de la Orden puso manos a la obra para alistar sus materiales y víveres, al igual que otras cosas por si algo les pasaba.</p>
<p>De ahí, lo que quedaba de la mañana y lo que duró de la tarde fue dedicado a esa única tarea. En algunos ratos, Jesse y los demás aclaraban algunos últimos temas con la ciudadanía, así como anunciaban su pronta ida del lugar, de igual modo, checaban que el sistema autónomo funcionara a la perfección, y que no hubiese algún inconveniente antes de que dejaran solos a sus ciudadanos. Al finalizar de esos trabajos, y al filo de la noche, regresaron al templo para descansar, seguros de que no habría problemas dentro de los próximos días; sin embargo, uno de ellos decidió no reposar en su cama, y de nueva cuenta, volvió a salir al bosque, dispuesto a cumplir la palabra que había prometido a sus cercanos y a sus familiares.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(...)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pudo haber tenido mejores ideas para lo que pensaba hacer, pero, el ir a visitar a uno de sus amigos a altas horas de la noche era la mejor que tenía en mente, además de la única.</p>
<p>—¡Romeo! Oh, que bueno que te he encontrado aquí.</p>
<p>—¡Jesse!, pero, ¿Qué haces aquí? — dijo susurrando el hombre, quien veía confundido a su amigo entre los arbustos.</p>
<p>—Solo vine a … — sacó una de sus piernas, haciendo que su demás cuerpo escapara del escondite — Vine a verte una vez más.</p>
<p>—Ah, ¿Si? Pero, ¿Tan noche?</p>
<p>—No tuve otra opción, Romeo. Sólo, escúchame con atención, ¿Si? — preguntó bajo, siendo contestado con un asentimiento — Bueno, te cuento rápido ya que no cuento con mucho tiempo: El día de hoy llegó un miembro de los Mojang, o sea, mi mamá. Y, se supone que estaría descansando para irme con ella a su hogar, sin embargo, no la quiero dejar con la preocupación de dejar “descuidada” mi nación durante mi ausencia. Así que, le dije que conseguiría a alguien para que la cuidara, o al menos, me avisara por si algo pasaba …</p>
<p>—Espera, ¿Ella está aquí? — preguntó de repente.</p>
<p>—Si, pero, está en uno de los cuartos del templo, así que no te preocupes — contestó para después continuar con su explicación — Y, como te decía: Le dije que dejaría a alguien a cargo, pero, no dispongo de una persona de confianza … a parte de mis amigos … y de ti.</p>
<p>—¿De mi?</p>
<p>—De ti — contestó bajito — … Y, sé que sonará muy absurda y arriesgada mi idea, pero, me gustaría que fueras aquella persona que le echara un ojo a la Ciudad Faro.</p>
<p>—¿En serio, Jesse? Pero-pero-pero  ¿Que hay de tu mamá? ¿Qué dirá si me ve? Más bien, ¿Qué dirán tus demás amigos si se enteran de esta idea? — preguntó alteado.</p>
<p>—De eso no te preocupes. No será necesario explicárselo a los demás, además, dudo que Alex te reconozca con tu nueva apariencia.</p>
<p>—… Es verdad, pero, aún así, siento que sospechará de ello.</p>
<p>—No será así. Créeme. Sólo, sígueme el juego mientras ella dure en mi región, y luego, podrás estar tranquilo. ¿Comprendes?</p>
<p>— ¿Estás seguro?</p>
<p>—Claro que lo estoy, pero, ¿Sí me ayudarás con ello?</p>
<p>—Eh … Yo … creo que … — se quedó pensando por unos segundos, hasta que volvió a reaccionar — … Bueno. Le debo un favor a la Ciudad que alguna vez corrompí, y, lo más que puedo hacer es cuidarla como debía … así que … tendré que aceptar tu oferta, como forma de remediar mi terrible error que cometí hace tiempo.</p>
<p>—¡Perfecto! — expresó alegre —Oh, no sabes el favor que me haces, Romeo … Realmente, no lo sabes. Te esperaré mañana por la mañana, a las afueras de mi ciudad, ¿Vale?</p>
<p>—Vale. Intentaré llegar.</p>
<p>—Ok, estaré al pendiente desde entonces.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> (...)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Desde muy tempranas horas, nuestros aventureros alistaron sus artículos y armas en sus inventarios, al igual que los caballos que los llevarían hacía aquel territorio lejano. Para suerte de Jesse, Romeo pasó de desapercibido ante la mirada de Alex; sin siquiera ser sospechado por su apariencia. Por aquellos momentos de rencuentro, mantuvo el nombre de Albertano, como su supuesta identidad. Se limitó a extender la ligera charla que había entre los dos, y sólo aclaró que cuidaría de la ciudad de cualquier peligro que pudiese pasar. Por parte de Alex, le entregó el bloque de ubicación, modificado para que él pudiese comunicarse con ellos si algo malo pasaba en la región. Una vez arreglado aquel pendiente, Jesse colocó una última pertenencia en su caballo, para después, subirse a él y juntarse a lado de su guiadora.</p>
<p>En cuanto se unió con el resto de la orden, la gran guerrera de los cabellos naranja dio la orden de avance, comenzando así la gran expedición que marcaría la vida de cada uno de los héroes, pero en especial, del heredero.  Justo al filo de los primeros rayos del sol, la gran Orden de la Piedra abandonó sus tierras natales, cabalgando hacia el sentido de la luz, y dejando de lado las últimas sombras de la noche.</p>
<p>Al principio, el camino estuvo decorado de hermosos arboles de robles y pastizales verdoso que le daban vida al bioma. Con forme más avanzaban, el entorno igual cambiaba, y entre más atravesaban los variados entornos naturales, la Orden más se maravillaban con lo que observaba.</p>
<p>Los horizontes era adornados por una gran cadena de montañas azuladas, atenuadas de menor a mayor color. El cielo yacía ausente de nubes, y lo único que predominaba sobre él era el resplandeciente sol del mundo. Aquellos elementos predominaron por una gran parte del camino, siendo totalmente notorios en las praderas, los campos y en los desiertos.</p>
<p>Exploraron por una gran cantidad de regiones inexploradas, al igual que por varias aldeas pacificas. Se adentraron por una gran cantidad de bosques de todos los tamaños; enfrentaron extensas regiones gélidas; sobrevivieron a las altas temperaturas de las mesetas; y escalaron cientos de Montes y montañas en las que lograron tocar las nubes.</p>
<p>Por las noches, el recorrido parecía cambiar de forma drástica, y con ello, traía cientos de riesgos que volvían únicos los momentos en familia. Apenas si la luna se dejaba ver por las hojas del los árboles, y la maleza escasamente permitía un pequeño paso por los interiores de las selvas. Era una locura cada vez que llegaban las estrellas, y a duras penas podían escapar de los monstruos que los perseguían. Aún con esas desventuras, disfrutaban de todo lo que pasaban, y de esa manera, siguieron su guiado andar a las tierras destinadas.</p>
<p>Jesse jamás esperó vivir por tantas cosas otra vez. Con cada suceso que ocurría, recordaba las aventuras que compartió a lado de Petra, y los peligros que sobrepasó con su ayuda. El paseo que daba, a pesar de que no lo sentía tan cansado, le generaba una enorme emoción y felicidad. Esta vez, no iría sobre la tierra sin dirección alguna, ahora, estaría en camino a su último destino, y a punto de conocerse a sí mismo por medio de una familia de la que alguna vez fue más que miembro.</p>
<p>Las maravillas naturales duraron alrededor de una semana. Mismo tiempo en el que nuestros viajeros exploraron una gran parte de Overworld, y en la que más se acercaban a Mojang. Durante el tranquilo paso mañanero sobre un sendero bien aplanado, Radar decidió expresar unas palabras que darían como comienzo una pequeña plática entre amistades.</p>
<p>—Se que esto sonará raro, pero … justo hoy soñé que conocía a alguien en mis sueños.</p>
<p>—¿A alguien? — Preguntó Alex desde su posición inicial.</p>
<p>—Si. Fue a una chica, una pelirroja que usaba un traje de hombre.</p>
<p>—Vaya, eso sí que es raro — expresó Petra, quien yacía cabalgando detrás de él.</p>
<p>—Lo sé, pero, lo más raro de todo es que yo estaba usando un vestido de color rosa … hasta con recordarlo me siento incómodo. — sintió un escalofrío que lo hizo temblar sobre la montura.</p>
<p>—¿Una pelirroja, dices? — pronunció Alex pensativa —. Justo en Mojang existen varias pelirrojas que podrías conocer. Tal vez una de ellas es la que apareció en tu sueño.</p>
<p>—Uy, Radar va a conocer a la chica de sus sueños — bromeó Axel, haciendo que el resto le siguiera el juego.</p>
<p>—¡Oigan! ¡no bromeen con eso! — reclamó el chico ante las expresiones de los demás, sin darse cuenta del pequeño rubor que había en su rostro.</p>
<p>—Ay Radar, aún así enojado eres tierno — Jessica dijo, provocando, otra vez, la emoción de los demás.</p>
<p>—Ya chicos, mejor controlen sus hormonas — dijo entre risas Alex, casi despegando la vista del camino —. Pronto ya vamos a llegar, y lo que menos espero es que tengan una mala reputación con los demás familiares.</p>
<p>—¡¿En serio ya vamos a llegar?! — exclamó asombrado Jesse, generando el intereses y nerviosismo de sus amigos.</p>
<p>—Si, ya casi. Así que mejor compórtense como los héroes que son. Parecen niños chiquitos con lo que acaban de hacer.</p>
<p>La Orden río por última vez, intentando no sonar tan fuerte. Apenas controlando las emociones que sentían, continuaron su tranquila marcha sobre aquel camino, sin poder creer que pronto llegarían a las tierras de Mojang. Luego de tantas cosas que vivieron a lo largo de los siete días en los que exploraron el mundo, estas terminarían llegando al final del sendero, pero, darían paso a unas nuevas que cambiarían drásticamente la vida como la habían conocido.</p>
<p>Metros después, llegando a lo último que quedaba del camino, se encontraron frente a frente con unas enormes puertas de roble oscuro; adornadas con varios detalles finos y unidas por un gran logo de color rojo . En ese instante, toda la Orden quedó petrificada, admirando en silencio la imponente entrada que yacía delante de ellos, expresando la posible desconfianza que tendrían una vez adentro, y lo complicado que sería adaptarse a la convivencia de la gente importante que estaría ahí. La única que parecía estar fuera de aquel encantamiento era Alex, quien, al notar las reacciones de los demás, tomó la acción de despertarlos con algunas palabras de confianza, esperando de con ello, pudieran dejar de lado todos esos pensamientos negativos que les hacía temer por el futuro.</p>
<p>—Bueno chicos, hemos llegado al final de nuestra aventura. Sé que pasamos por varias situaciones que nos llevaremos en nuestros corazones, sin embargo, ninguna de ellas se comparará con lo que vivirán dentro de Mojang. Y, viéndolos con detalle, noto que sienten cierto miedo o nerviosismo por conocer lo que oculta esta entrada. Simplemente, les aseguro que estarán bien allá adentro, y que no deberían de sentir temor por conocer gente nueva. Recuerden que ustedes fueron las personas que salvaron más de dos veces al mundo … y que les debemos un gran favor al derrotar a la persona que destruyó nuestra felicidad.</p>
<p>La Orden mantuvo su silencio, mirando con un poco más de confianza a la líder que los trajo hasta ahí. Simplemente, decidieron influirse con aquellas palabras expresadas por la dama, dejando que lo positivo entrara en sus mentes, y alejando los malos pensares que detenían su paso hacia lo nuevo.</p>
<p>Al notar aquel cambio de humor por parte de los héroes, Alex decidió postrar sus verdes ojos sobre el niño que alguna vez educó en su juventud, y el cual, le tocaba pasar por una nueva etapa de su vida que determinaría el destino de su región.</p>
<p>— Y, Jesse … Solo sé tú mismo. No aparentes ser la persona que fuiste alguna vez, demuestra quien eres ahora, y que aún eres digno de mantener el apellido que siempre tuviste sobre ti.</p>
<p>El muchacho solo dejó que sus sentimientos salieran al aire, expresados en una pequeña lágrima que recorría su rostro. En cuanto a ella, lo único que le dio fue una sonrisa; una llena de amor y comprensión que solo una madre le daría a su hijo en una situación complicada.</p>
<p>Una vez que se sintió lo suficientemente preparada para continuar, volteó su vista hacia la gran entrada, demostrando que no sólo ella estaba lista para entrar, sino, que todos estaban dispuestos a conocer el sitio en donde todo comenzó, y  en el que iniciaría una nueva etapa sobre la historia de Overworld, protagonizada por el último miembro de la familia, y el futuro gobernante de esta: Jesse Mojang.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>